Nobody Said It Was Easy
by Dame.De.Lotus
Summary: En tu vida, puedes escoger muchas cosas; tus amigos, tu ropa, tu escuela, pero eso si, no puedes escoger de quien enamorarte. No importa cuantas veces lo intentes, no puedes escapar de tus sentimentos. Despues de todo,el amor, nadie dijo que seria facil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No Naruto no me pertenece…tal vez en mi sueños…pero solo ahí.

-…-dialogos…conversaciones.

…_pensamientos…_

_/--/_ msn…chat…

Entradas del blog.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nobody Said It Was Easy**

**Capitulo 1. "Cansado…"**

NUEVA ENTRADA.

_Estoy harto de que las cosas sean así. Y es que, ¿Cómo pude permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? ¡Rayos! Soy un idiota. Pero, este semestre, no pienso permitir que nadie me tome el pelo…no de nuevo._

_Tengo 16 años, estoy por cursar tercer semestre de preparatoria y no de cualquiera si no que, de la Preparatoria Konoha, la mejor de la ciudad, ni siquiera yo se como logre quedar en ella, pero en fin, entre, pero mis calificaciones en los semestres pasados fueron por así decirlo "Un asco"…los compañeros que tuve durante ese año jamás pudieron aceptarme dentro de su "grupo"… ¿Por qué?...simple, no soy como ellos, y doy gracias por no serlo, sere un flojo, pero no un tarado. Se creen mejores, solo porque visten lo ultimo de la moda, tienen coches del año, y están rodeados de chicas tipo Barbie, mas falsas que cualquier producto chino…y claro, tan huecas que se acuestan con cualquier tipo que las suba a su coche… ¿amigos?...claro que tengo, al menos un par en los que puedo confiar completamente, pero irremediablemente, siento que son, insuficientes, porque incluso a veces, me siento solo…aunque bueno, normalmente…me siento solo._

…_Ojala este semestre pasara algo diferente…_

…Naruto.

10:48pm. 0 comentarios.

-Bien…-_Eso será suficiente, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana, probare a todos que soy lo suficientemente listo como para estar ahí, y me esforzare por dar y obtener la confianza de mis amigos…- _Lo hare.

Se repetía un chico de escasos 16 años, piel bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos azules, su delgada figura frente a la computadora no hacia más que balancearse sobre la silla, con la vista fija en el monitor.

Su habitación, era un verdadero caos, pero el parecía no notarlo, miro por ultima vez todas esas coloridas paginas de internet, apago todo, y se tiro sobre la cama, se coloco los audífonos de su reproductor de Mp3 que parecía llamarlo sobre la cama, y subió el volumen, todo lo que pudo…

_-No se…pese a lo que yo mismo diga, parece que aun así quiero que…-_Paro en seco sus pensamientos y reflexiono mejor.-_…no, mas bien, necesito…que alguien sepa algo de mi. Eso tiene que cambiar…va a cambiar._

**Lunes 10 a.m**

La alarma sonaba monótona sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado…

_-Mnnn…otro ratito mas, que al fin y al cabo la entrada es a las 12 pm-_Penso el chico apagando la alarma y hundiéndose mas en la cama-_Espera… -_Se quito las sabanas del rostro y trato de enfocar un poco la vista-_Si sigo haciendo esto…será como todos los días..Como antes._

Como pudo se levanto al baño para tomar una ducha, se metió en ella apenas giro la llave, sin importarle si estuviera fría o caliente, su mente estaba en otro lado como para preocuparse por la temperatura del agua. Tomo la ducha rápidamente, ni siquiera reparo en mirarse en el espejo, y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba terminando de vestirse, salió de su habitación y paso por un enorme espejo que adornaba la sala.

-_¿Qué demonios me hace tan diferente? Si, lo se…no soy un modelo, ni tengo un cuerpo perfecto.-_Pensaba mientras se inspeccionaba frente al espejo- _¿Seran estas marcas? ¿Sera mi cabello rubio, o estos ojos azules?_

Fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro que no lo descubriría, al menos no hoy.

-¿Papá?...-Llamo mientras se asomaba a la pequeña cocina._-_

Bien, no estaba, lo cual no le preocupaba al rubio, estaba más que acostumbrado, a ser el único que habitara la casa por las mañanas…y también por las noches. Y la verdad no es que a Naruto le importara mucho estar solo…podía vivir con eso. A veces las cosas eran mejor así, y el, lo había entendido ya hace mucho tiempo.

Tomo un pequeño desayuno, y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo camino a la preparatoria.

**Preparatoria Konoha. 12:15 p.m**

-_Genial Naruto, tu primer día y te atreves a llegar tarde-_Se reprochaba un rubio mentalmente mientras corría apresuradamente por los pasillos-_Solo a mi se me ocurriría distraerme en el camino, bueno, ya no importa mucho, lo mas importante ahora es encontrar el estúpido salón…a ver…_-Grupo 3, grupo 3. ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estas!-

-_Al fin…me detengo frente a la puerta, y desde fuera escucho las voces de mis nuevos compañeros- _Cálmate Naruto…cálmate…todo va a estar bien_…-Demonios… ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?_

El rubio estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo de inmediato justo antes de tener contacto con la fría madera de esta, se tapo la boca con las manos haciendo una extraña mueca de asco y se noto una pequeña desorientación en su mirada, giro su cuerpo hacia el pequeño jardín que estaba frente a los salones de ese edificio,

-"Inhala, exhala"- Trato de distraer su mente pensando en cosas agradables y positivas…"El pasto es verde, la brisa fresca, la luna blanca…"-

Naruto parecía no calmarse, algo no andaba bien, visualizo a su lado, a un chico de aproximadamente su edad que parecía ignorar todo lo ajeno a el, todo excepto el pesado libro que traía en sus manos. Parecía ciertamente tan sereno, pero irradiaba…una extraña sensación de soledad. La respiración de Naruto logro normalizarse, y observaba atentamente al otro chico, que de un momento a otro, cerro el libro, y se paro a lado de la puerta que se encontraba a lado de la del rubio, miro el numero 4 que estaba sobre ella, y abrió la puerta con decisión y desapareció de la vista del rubio.

-_Que chico tan raro…-_Reflexionaba el ojiazul ya completamente calmado, aunque le duro poco esa tranquilidad- ¡23 minutos tarde!-_Grito y casi sin pensarlo atravesó la puerta a toda velocidad, golpeando al maestro con la puerta._

-¡Lo…lo lamento mucho!- _Exclamo apenado mientras el maestro le sonrió pacíficamente-_

-No importa, después de todo, fue un accidente, Naruto-kun , ¿Cierto?_-_

-Si…- Contesto el chico con un hilillo de voz, mientras se fijaba bien en el profesor para ver si lo conocía de alguna parte, cabello un poco largo castaño atado con una liga, ojos café oscuro, piel morena y una pequeña cicatriz atravesando la mitad de su cara…-_no, ni idea de quien es_…-Penso el rubio. -¿Como sabe mi…-

-¿Tu nombre?, eso es porque eres el único que faltaba por llegar, tendré que pedirte que seas mas puntual, porque como sabes, solo se dan 5 minutos de tolerancia para llegar tarde, y tu tomaste, ummnnn…-_Miro su reloj calculando-_ Como 25 minutos tarde…pero solo por hoy, lo dejare pasar…_-Dijo mientras sonreía-_

- Gracias…ehm…_-_El rubio intento agradecer, pero recordó que en realidad desconocía el nombre de su nuevo sensei_-_

-Iruka…- El rubio se sorprendió al ver como su nuevo sensei le había contestado antes de siquiera tener oportunidad de preguntar_- _Ahora si me haces favor de tomar asiento…porque hay mucho por hacer_-_

-Si…Iruka-sensei…-Sonrió como pudo, y giro la vista hacia sus nuevos compañeros que parecían algo curiosos ante su presencia, casi sin notarlo, su cuerpo se desplazo automáticamente al asiento vacio mas cercano, que para su suerte, estaba en la ultima fila, a lado de la ventana, apenas se sentó, las miradas de nuevo se giraron hacia su nuevo sensei que distraído escribía algunos temas en la pizarra.

El chico una vez ya tranquilo, pudo por fin inspeccionar a sus nuevos compañeros, había muchos rostros nuevos ante el, hasta que reconoció uno que ya era bastante familiar para el.

-Bien, será todo por hoy, pueden salir a su descanso_,_ recuerden que es de 4:30 a 4:50 pm.-Dijo el sensei mientras cerraba su pesado libro y miraba su reloj, el rubio camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y alcanzar a ese rostro que le era bastante familiar, ¿Caminar?, mas bien, fue arrastrado por todos sus compañeros que parecían competir por salir primero.

-¡Kiba! Cuanto tiempo…-Exclamo el rubio mientras el chico de cabello castaño y moreno se giraba hacia el, junto con una chica que parecía acompañarlo-.

-¿Naruto? ¡Tenia mucho de no verte, vaya te ves diferente!…-Dijo mientras observaba curioso al rubio.-

- Je, je…-rio nerviosamente- Decidí que ya era tiempo de dejar esas cosas de lado…- me miro incrédulo- Ya sabes…un cambio de vez en cuando no hace mal-dije esbozando una sonrisa sincera-

- Tienes razón, me alegro mucho por ti, pero dime, ¿Cuánto teníamos de no vernos, unos 10 meses?...-dijo tratando de recordar-

- Si, eso creo…que suerte que estemos en el mismo grupo…- _me mira intrigado…no me digan que no me había notado, aun después de todo el escándalo que arme al llegar-_

-¿De verdad?...-Me dice mientras habré los ojos con un dejo de sorpresa.-

- Asi es, Kiba-kun, es el chico que interrumpió la clase de matemáticas, pero no te diste cuenta porque estabas leyendo unas revistas sobre mascotas…-interrumpió la chica que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento…- Mucho gusto…Mi nombre es Fujiwara Sachiko…- _sonrío…por alguna razón me causa…"algo"._

-Uzumaki Naruto…un gusto también…-_sonrió para ella y siento que me observa como si me estuviera escaneando…_- y dime Kiba… ¿De donde se conocen ustedes 2?-_intento cambiar de tema para que la chica centre su atención en otra cosa…_

- La conozco desde la secundaria, comenzó a hablarme en una ocasión en que hubo un evento sobre animales y su cuidado, ella estaba ahí, hablando con los animales y perros de la gente que estaba por ahí…-_Kiba dijo… ¿Hablando…con animales?- _Desde que la vi me pareció una persona muy interesante, todos parecían no entender lo que ella hacia, entonces curioso me acerque a escuchar lo que decía, y resulto que solo le cantaba a los animales…, y desde entonces…pues, bueno…

-Vaya…se ve que eres una chica interesante…-_dije sin saber que agregar y observando como posaba su enorme mirada tímida sobre mi…de nuevo- _Y muy bonita. -_Debía admitirlo, la chica era bastante linda, incluso mas que Sakura, pero no tanto que Hinata, su cabello largo y rojizo se movió con el viento mientras me sonreía sonrojada, y sus ojos grises se posaron en los mios.-_

- Gracias…Naruto-kun.-Dijo con una linda sonrisa la chica pelirroja.-

- Naruto_…-Murmuro Kiba con un tono siniestro- _No intentaras coquetearle a MI novia, ¿Verdad?.

-¿Tu…novia?- _Eso si que no me lo esperaba, ¿Kiba tiene novia?, y además una chica tan linda._

-Asi es, desde hace 2 años, así que estas advertido Naruto, aunque ya va siendo hora de que busques a alguien, creí que tenías algo con Hinata, ¿me equivoco?

-Te equivocas Kiba, Hina-chan es mi amiga, solo eso.-_Dije sin saber como sentirme respecto a eso.-_

En ese momento, sono impaciente el timbre del descanso, despertando a Naruto de sus divagaciones mentales.

-Pues entonces, consigue a alguien, o te quedaras solo…

-¿Solo…?-Repitió el rubio involuntariamente.-

-Bien, debemos irnos, nos esperan unos amigos con los que quedamos a desayunar, nos vemos en clases Naruto.- Se despidió el moreno mientras jalaba a su novia de ahí y salían de la vista del rubio.-

-¿Mas solo?… no creo. –El rubio miro su reloj, el descanso había comenzado, de pronto recordó.- Yo también quede con Hina-chan y Gaara, debo darme prisa.

**Patio Preparatoria Konoha. 4:34 pm.**

El chico estaba realmente ansioso de verlos, se notaba, pues comenzó a caminar cada vez mas y mas impaciente por esos pasillos, hasta que de pronto diviso a sus objetivos sentados en una banca, bajo un enorme árbol que cubría mas de la mitad de ese patio; un chico pelirrojo con ojos color océano, acompañado de unas enormes marcas negras bajo sus ojos que le daban mas profundidad a su mirada, acompañado de una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos tan claros como su piel; Gaara y Hinata, sus mejores amigos, bueno, al menos, sentía que si tuviera que elegir a alguien a quien compartirle algo de su vida, seria a alguno de ellos dos, ambos habían demostrado su fuerte amistad hacia el rubio, en especial Hinata, por otro lado, Gaara aunque siempre fue un antisocial y tendía a rechazar a las personas antes de conocerlas, muy a su pesar, acepto a ese rubio ruidoso, al que por alguna razón, la gente parecía prestar mas atención, o de plano serle completamente indiferente, una fuerte razón para aceptarlo, fue sin duda alguna la petición de Hinata, y Naruto lo sabia, ya que, Gaara, en ese entonces, no confiaba en nadie mas, excepto la ojos claros, aunque el rubio estaba ya seguro, que con el tiempo, además de su amistad, había ganado su confianza, y eso ya era demasiado pedir de Sabaku no Gaara. Hinata, bueno…simplemente es todo para el ojiazul, el rubio lo sabia, y que estaba mal, depender emocionalmente completamente de ella, pero no podía hacer nada, si no lo hacia, sentía que…estaba solo, y eso lo odiaba…mas que a nada.

-¡Hina-chan, Gaara!-Se acerco un chico completamente feliz y de un salto los abrazo, mientras la chica lo rodea con sus brazos y se escucha un quejido del pelirrojo- Los extrañe demasiado.

-Naruto-kun, yo también…me alegra verte tan animado…-_lo dijo como si hubiera estado preocupada por mi…-_penso el rubio.-

- Y…colorido…-_Dijo el pelirrojo pareciendo no querer agregar nada mas.-_

-Es verdad, pero te sientan muy bien los colores alegres. _-sonrió… esa sonrisa me hace sentir tranquilo…-_penso_-._

Y así pasaron el resto del descanso los chicos, hablando sobre lo mucho o poco que habían estado haciendo estas vacaciones, después de un largo lapso de preguntas y respuestas, los amigos tuvieron que volver a sus respectivos grupos.

Volvió entonces a su salón, donde ya estaba Kiba sentado de tras de su novia, Sachiko, que seguía con la mirada curiosa a Naruto, como esa primera vez que se vieron, fue entonces que el ojiazul decidió sentarse a un lado de Kiba, y tras un chico, con el caballo en una coleta y que pareció estar durmiendo plácidamente en el escritorio.

Fue entonces que las clases continuaron.

Y Naruto se dio cuenta de algo; no…no podía cambiar sus terribles hábitos de desear escapar cada vez que tocaba la materia de Física, que el chico que pareció un completo bueno para nada, resulto incluso mas listo que Neji, el supuesto delegado del grupo, su nombre, Nara Shikamaru, en verdad listo, lo noto el rubio, cuando este, corrigió varias veces a su distraído maestro de Física; Kakashi…

-Gracias a Dios las clases acabaron- Murmuro un rubio fastidiado, mientras caminaba por la calle en dirección a la estación de autobuses.-

Era cuestión de minutos, para que ese rubio llegara a su casa.

**Casa Uzumaki. 9:17 pm.**

-¿Papá?..._-Ni rastro de el, al parecer no había llegado desde la mañana, seguro se fue a beber con sus amigos….-_Sin mucha importancia subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, absorto completamente en sus pensamientos, casi sin darse cuenta encendió la computadora y se sentó en el escritorio frente a ella, con desesperación habré su carpeta de música y pone la primera canción de la lista, mientras espera que su computadora termine abrir completamente todos los programas, deja que la música llene la habitación, al igual que su mente, inmediatamente al finalizar la canción, abre su correo y se da cuenta de que en realidad no hay ningún mail en la bandeja de entrada, revisa el correo y parece no haber nadie interesante con el quien hablar, minimiza todos las ventanas después de su nulo intento de conversar con alguien, se queda mirando el techo mientras se recarga completamente en la silla, después de permanecer mentalmente en el limbo durante unos minutos, Naruto recordó entonces, su proyecto de hasta ese momento, el blog. Y que seria bueno escribir en el, que tal le había ido el día de hoy, teclea el link en el buscador, y espera mientras el ordenador lo habré.

Releyó lo que había escrito la noche anterior solo par aquedar muy sorprendido; había un comentario, al verlo, el rubio lo abrió con desesperación y comenzó a leerlo:

_**Anónimo dijo:**_

"_**Lamentablemente…el mundo esta lleno de gente superficial y vacía, y si no te rechazan por no ser como ellos, te siguen y fingen una "amistad" completamente basada en la hipocresía por ser mejor que ellos…y solo si creen que pueden obtener algo de eso…vivir de esta forma…te puede incluso…hacer como ellos…lentamente vas perdiendo tu identidad…hasta que te conviertes en lo que ellos quieren….**_

_**Afortunadamente tu te diste cuenta de esto, y piensas enmendarlo, ¿me pregunto si yo puedo hacerlo también aun?…me alegra que haya personas que piensen de esta forma...me hace sentir que no todo esta perdido…y que aun quedan personas con un poco de sentido común que se preocupan por cosas que realmente valen la pena…**_

_**Los amigos nunca son insuficientes…pero tampoco están obligados a llenar cada vacio de nuestra alma…el humano tiene tendencia a sentirse vacio, hasta que encuentra lo que busca…**_

_**Te dejo mi correo por si te interesa.**_

**Lunes 9:03 p.m, comentario hecho por anónimo.**

-_No lo puedo creer…esas palabras, es como si alguien me entendiera… ¿valgo la pena?… -_Penso mientras se sonrojaba, después de leerlo una y otra ves se percate de la hora en que se dejo el comentario; 9:03pm.- _Acaba de ser, hace unos… ¡30 minutos! - _Por alguna razón la emoción y nerviosismo se hacían presentes en el rubio de ojos azules, miro el correo y decidió agregarlo, espero, y nada…-_Probablemente el correo era falso, o no acepto mi solicitud_…-penso decepcionado el rubio.

Se disponía ya a apagar todo completamente cuando;

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Hola… ¿Quien eres?...**

-¡S_i me acepto!-Penso contento el rubio- ¿Que le digo, que le digo? Es decir, no le puedo decir cualquier cosa…tengo que sonar genial, pero, siendo yo…diablos…esa combinación no se puede… ¡Vamos Naruto, no es para tanto…es solo un chico …o chica? No se…bueno, solo se tu mismo…relájate…-Debatia mentalmente el pobre rubio de 16 años.-_

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**¿Estas ahí?...**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Si…hola.**

-_Vaya que soy inteligente, mira que al fin y al cabo solo pude decir "hola"._

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Disculpa… ¿De donde te conozco?**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Soy el chico del blog…**

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**¿De cual blog?...**

-V_aya que eres idiota Naruto, como si fueras el único chico con blog en el mundo, seguro firma tantos que ni siquiera recuerda el mío…bleh… ¿tan poco memorable soy?-Se decía le rubio-_

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Bueno…es que hace rato dejaste un comentario en mi blog…**

_(y dale con lo del blog ¬¬)_

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Jeje…discúlpame, si se de cual blog…normalmente no dejo comentarios…creo que el tuyo es el único en el que lo eh hecho…es solo, que lo olvide…Naruto-kun… ¿cierto?...**

…_Sabe mi nombre, ¡lo recuerda!...después de todo parece que si soy un poco memorable._

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Si, puedes llamarme solo Naruto si gustas…y tu… ¿como te llamas?**

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Sasuke.**

G_enial; "Sasuke dice Sasuke", no soy un idiota soy un imbécil, que vergüenza…debe creer que soy un fracasado…preguntando cosas tan, obvias…_

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Jeje…que torpe…pregunte tu nombre aun cuando lo tienes en tu nick…**

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**No te preocupes, ami suelen pasarme ese tipo de cosas…oye, ¿ y porque me agregaste?**

-¿Por qué_, debería haber una razón?...De hecho creo que existen varias…_

_Continuara…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mi primer fic en fanfiction….Asi que no me maten please…hago lo que puedo..

Bueno, espero de corazón sea de su agrado.

Me gustaría recibir y saber si les gusto, ya en cualquier caso tambien críticas, sugerencias, incluso demandas…pero quiero recibir algo…T-T

Un placer…

.Lotus.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente, ya estoy aquí actualizando rápidamente, bien pues me explicare, lo que sucede es que ya tenia estos primeros capítulos hechos, y pues como el primero me pareció muy corto quise actualizar rápido el siguiente, lamento la forma en la que escribo, se que es algo confusa, pero solo coméntenme si no lo entienden bien, de repente parece que yo narro la historia, en otras partes lo hace Naruto, espero aun así lo entiendan, bien lo se, en mi fic Naruto tiene una actitud muy diferente a la que normalmente tiene en el anime, se podía decir que es un tanto depresivo, (emo xD), pero todo tiene un porque…

En realidad se supone que ya no es así, pero sigue teniendo ese…toque de soledad y negatividad dentro de el, lamentablemente solo eh podido narrar las divagaciones mentales de Naruto, que en mi historia, son un tanto profundas, tal ves por esa razón, les pudiera parecer rara su actitud, pero en el fondo y fuera de eso, es el mismo bromista e irresponsable de siempre…es solo que, a Naruto, le cuesta entender sus emociones.

Bien, muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos los que pasaron y leyeron este intento de historia. En verdad lo agradesco desde el fondo de mi gay corazón. La verdd no s cual es la forma correcta de agradecerselos, en uno que otro de los review, (ja solo fueron 5) pero no me desanimare de echo me siento orgullosa, bien; pues lei que no entendian la actitud de Naruto y querian saber mas del entorno de Sasuke y Naruto, la verdad los primeros capitulos podran no decir mucho, pero aun asi son inportantes.

No Naruto no me pertenece, pero tal ves Sasuke si. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nobody Said It Was Easy**

**Capitulo 2. "Sonriendo al monitor"**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Si, puedes llamarme solo Naruto si gustas, y tú… ¿Como te llamas?**

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Sasuke.**

_Genial, Sasuke dice Sasuke, no soy un idiota, soy un imbécil…Que vergüenza, debe creer que soy un fracasado._

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Jeje, que torpe, pregunte tu nombre aun cuando lo tienes en tu nick.**

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**No te preocupes, a mi suelen pasarme ese tipo de cosas…Oye, y ¿porque me agregaste?**

_-¿Porque? ¿Debería haber una razón? De hecho creo que existen varias…puedo decir que lo agregue por el simple hecho de que se me dio la gana, ó que no tenia nada mejor que hacer…-_Tecleo el rubio rápidamente mientras escribía la verdadera razón.-

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Porque, cuando leí tu comentario en el blog, me alegre mucho al encontrar alguien que comparte mi punto de vista. Y me parece interesante encontrar una persona con quien hablar de esas cosas.**

_Oh si, y también porque tienes muy buena ortografía, porque fuiste el primero que me comento algo, genial, solo me falto decirle eso. Demonios Naruto ¿Por qué le doy tantas explicaciones?_

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Pues entonces, un placer en conocerte Naruto. Espero poder ser lo que esperabas, y mantener esas conversaciones sin aburrirte.**

_¿Lo que esperaba?, este tipo es muy raro. ¿A quien engaño?, la verdad yo también espero agradarle…siento que me preocupo demasiado por algo asi…_

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Si, igual Sasuke.**

_¿Me pregunto si algún día sere capaz de formar una oración de mas de 15 palabras con Sasuke?, como sea, solo logro decir alguna tontería o repetir lo que el dice. Es increíble, como puedo tener fama de ruidoso y exagerado, si no digo nada. Bueno eso lo dice Gaara, tal vez exagera con eso de que siempre doy información antes de que me la pidan, y lo dice para molestarme porque tiene envidia de que soy un chico serio y centrado. ¡Naaah! A quien engaño esa no me la creo ni yo. _

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**¿Y que tal tu primer día en la preparatoria?**

_Que atento, se nota que leyó enserio mi entrada del blog. Ni mi padre me a preguntado si quiera como estuvo mi día, ¿Pero en que estoy pensando?, como si a mi padre le interesase, yo creo que lo que me preguntaría seria si le traje sus revistas, oh si creo que el es el hombre mas apuesto y asediado por mujeres en toda Konoha. Si, esa clase de preguntas…_

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Pues…bien, dentro de lo que cabe bien, llegue 23 minutos tarde, golpee al maestro con la puerta al entrar corriendo, conocí a una chica muy linda, aunque algo misteriosa, vi a alguien que no veía desde hace tiempo, y pude estar con mis 2 mejores amigos…lo normal.**

_¡Yo no escribí eso! , ¿Porque le estoy contando todo esto a un extraño? Bien… ¡Que más da! Ni me conoce, ni yo a el…ni modo que se burle de mi, así que no importa lo que piense ¿verdad?, aunque piense probablemente que soy un perdedor.(¿Se nota a caso la baja autoestima de Naru-chan?:3 )_

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Vaya, se ve que eres una persona muy sincera…y optimista. Que bueno que volviste a ver a alguien que no veías hace tiempo y te divertiste con tus amigos…pero, ¿un chica misteriosa? **

_¿Optimista?, vaya es la primera vez que alguien me escucha sin burlarse de mi, esta persona, me da confianza, siento que le puedo ser realmente sincero. ¡Y ni si quiera lo estoy viendo, ni lo conozco! –_me agradas, Sasuke.- _digo mientras se forma una sonrisa que se refleja en el monitor de la computadora. Bueno, entonces…_

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**¡Si! Es la novia de uno de mis amigos, es en realidad una chica muy linda, aunque por alguna razón me da miedo, ya que casi no habla y la verdad tiene una mirada, un tanto…pesada y penetrante…además de que le canta a los animales, casi no la conozco pero me da la sensación de que tiene una voz hermosa…**

_Creo que hable más de la cuenta…otra vez…_

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**¿De verdad? Tu vida si que es interesante, me gustaría saber más, claro, si no te molesta…hablarme de ti.**

_¡Ahora soy interesante! Bien… ¿porque no contarle mas?...después de todo, parece que realmente le interesa, y ami no me molesta hablar de mi, aunque…_

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Bien, pues mis mejores amigos son Hinata que es una chica muy linda, aunque es algo tímida, y Gaara que aunque es muy serio, es realmente amable, mi comida favorita es el ramen, vivo solo con mi padre, colecciono discos de mis bandas favoritas, me gusta la fotografía, el dibujo y escribir, como ya sabes, no me agradan las personas hipócritas, estudio en la preparatoria Konoha y…**

_¡Diablos! ¿Como puedo decir cosas tan intimas a un extraño? ¿Y si es un pedófilo secuestrador? ¡Nah! no creo…bueno, eso espero. De nuevo…solo hablo de mi, casi creo que el ya sabe a que edad se me cayo mi primer diente y yo solo conozco su nombre…_

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Perdón. Hablo solo de mi, que egoísta, jeje…**

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**No te preocupes, además yo fui quien te lo pidió. Me gustaría seguir conociéndote, dime Naruto, ¿tienes novia?**

_¿Porque es tan cortes, tan amable?... ¿novia?... insisto, que clase de cuestionario es este, ni siquiera cuando me robe unos cupones de ramen gratis cuando tenia 11 años me hicieron tantas preguntas._

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

_**No…no tengo… ¿y tu?**_

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Tampoco…**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Bien. Ahora cuéntame un poco de ti…**

_Agregue no haciéndole mucho caso a su ultima pregunta, completamente ansioso por saber mas de el, ya que me sentía en desventaja al haber contado mi vida a un desconocido, siendo tal vez un pedófilo violador, que engaña niños lindos e inocentes como yo siendo amable y cortes. No caeré en su juego, bien, tal vez exagero. Ver tanto Peter Pan me esta afectando._

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Bien, pues tengo 17 años también, no tengo una comida preferida en especial, al igual que tu me desagradan las personas falsas, vivo con mis padres…y hermano, me gusta componer y tocar en el piano, y estudio en la preparatoria Konoha…**

_Vaya, ¡fue fácil!, creo que después todo si exageraba, espera un segundo… ¡¿Preparatoria Konoha?! Vuelvo a leer el mensaje, efectivamente, dice: Ko-no-ha…_

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**¿Preparatoria Konoha? ¿En que semestre?**

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**3ero.**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**¿Que grupo?**

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**4.**

_¡Ahora si que me parta un rayo!…no, mejor no, con esta suerte que tengo es capaz de caerme todo un huracán encima, ¿destino? ¿Karma? ¿Suerte?...Dios, te divierte hacerme estas cosas, ¿verdad?_

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Es verdad, estamos en la misma preparatoria. Je , que raro, además en el mismo semestre, ¿en que grupo estas tu?**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Somos vecinos, grupo 3.**

_No me jodas, sinceramente, no me jo-das, no se que es peor, que hace unos momentos le contaba de mi vida a un desconocido porque creí que no seria mas que eso…o el hecho de que ahora el desconocido resulta que es mi compañero, y sabe cosas de mi, que tal vez nadie sabe, ¡yo y mi bocota!…_

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Que curioso. Seria genial un día poder conocernos.**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Si. A ver si un día nos topamos.**

_Lo siento, pero no pienso decir algo como "nos vemos bajo ese árbol a tal hora", ni que fuera una cita a ciegas, se lo dejare a…la suerte, al destino, ó a Dios… ¡lo que sea! , además, preferiría saber primero que clase de persona es, antes de "toparnos"…_

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Si, eso seria interesante. Por el momento, ¿que te parece si nos conocemos mas a fondo Naruto?**

_Siento raro que alguien diga mi nombre con tanta confianza, solo Gaara lo hace, y el maldito lo hace solo para hacerme sentir menos._

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Me parece perfecto…siempre y cuando también me cuentes de ti.**

**/#/ Sasuke /#/ dice:**

**Claro…mira que te parece si me preguntas lo que quieras saber, y viceversa.**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Si…bueno, Sasuke … cuéntame de…**

_No puedo creerlo, ¿realmente puedo confiar tanto en el?...no importa, tal vez esto tenga como resultado una buena amistad…una…de verdad._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Jueves 11:30 am. Una semana después.**

_-Tengo mas de una semana de hablar con Sasuke por internet, y realmente me gustaría conocerlo en persona, se nota que es alguien digno de confiar, al menos mi confianza ya la tiene, a lo largo de las conversaciones y la serie de preguntas que propuso que hiciéramos puedo hacer un breve resumen de la vida de Sasuke…_

_Por ejemplo…se que la relación que tiene con sus padres es muy distante, pues el no es que no quiera a sus padres, es que no confía mucho en ellos, y probablemente tienen una idea equivocada de cómo es su hijo, porque sus padres no se han tomado la molestia de conocerlo a fondo, mas bien nadie…por eso no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que pasa con el, se también que su hermano Itachi, que es mayor que el, es un irresponsable y la mayor parte del tiempo el tiene que cargar con los errores de su hermano, y presiento además, que viene de buena familia, lo sospecho por el hecho de que tiene gustos muy finos y costosos._

_Repaso mentalmente eso mientras escucho música en un asiento del autobús que suelo tomar para llegar a la preparatoria, ahora que lo pienso…Sasuke podría ser cualquier persona a mi alrededor, _-penso el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada de la ventana hacia el autobús de forma nerviosa.-_, y ¿que tal si es ese tipo de cabello gris de haya?, yo vi como me miraba hace rato, si, tal vez es ese, ó ese chico de atrás, ese videojuego que trae en las manos se ve muy sospechoso, y ¿ que tal si es ese chofer? Bien Naruto, ahora si que te volviste loco, -_Penso el rubio mareado mientras se sobaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos y se levantaba para presionar el botón que hacia parar el autobús.-

**Preparatoria Konoha 11: 48 am.**

_Logro distinguir a Hina-chan y a Gaara frente a una gran estatua en honor de la directora Tsunade, vieja creída… ahora que lo pienso, talvez Gaara y Hinata puedan darme un buen consejo sobre que hacer con mi… ¿delirio de persecución? Lo que sea, solo necesito algo que calme mi ansiedad, apresuro el paso para alcanzarlos, pero los noto algo…raros._

-Hina-chan, Gaara, buenas tardes. -_saludo mientras percibo una mirada seria en Hinata y fastidiada de Gaara que de inmediato se pone de pie-_

- Hola Naruto-kun…-_responde forzando una sonrisa-_

- ¿Ocurre algo? -_digo preocupado…-_

-No, es solo que necesito hablar con Hinata…a solas…-_hablo por fin Gaara que hasta el momento no hacia nada mas que verme de una forma nerviosa…-_

- Ah, discúlpenme entonces, me iré adelantando a mi salón para no llegar tarde…-_digo ahora yo formando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras comienzo a caminar-_

- Discúlpanos tu, Naruto-kun…-_me miro de forma preocupada- _Si necesitas algo, podemos hablar en el descanso…-_Hinata, siempre tan noble…-_

- No, no se preocupen…-_digo intentando sonar normal- _No necesito nada…-_digo mientras comienzo a apresurar el paso- ¡_Nos vemos entonces mas tarde! -_no necesito preocuparlos con mis problemas, parece que ya tienen los suyos, además que podrían aconsejarme si yo técnicamente no les eh hablado de mi "amigo" Sasuke, bueno si, pero no de que estamos en la misma preparatoria, ni de el hecho de que no conocer su rostro me quita el sueño…es decir, estoy intrigado todo el tiempo, si, eso._

_Llego frente al salón de física después de recorrer lo largos pasillos de la dichosa y abrumadora preparatoria, el día de hoy me toca en el grupo 11 tener 2 horas de física, ¡genial, con lo que me encanta saber cuanto tiempo se tarda en caer una pelota desde un precipicio!, nótese mi sarcasmo, me interesa tanto como ver a Hina-chan chocar sus dedos uno con otro, es decir, nada…Seguro Kakashi-sensei todavía no llegaba, como siempre tarde. Atravieso la puerta sin mucho afán, y diviso a Sachiko, Kiba y Shikamaru sentados en la esquina de atrás, como lo supuse, Kakashi-sensei todavía no llega. Me acerco mientras comienzo a escuchar la "melodiosa" voz de Kiba intentando hacer hablar a Shikamaru sin mucho éxito._

Hola…-_resoplo a mis amigos con "tanta" energía, estoy cansado, es decir, ¿ como se sentirían ustedes si tuvieran que mantener un hogar limpio y fuera de deudas, un padre irresponsable pero exigente, tareas escolares, clases extracurriculares, y sin contar que todas las noches me desvelo charlando con Sasuke? Además de que el "delirio de persecución" que me provoca el querer saber quien es Sasuke no ayuda, tengo unas ojeras casi tan marcadas como las de Gaara. De nuevo exagero._

-Naruto, ¿Sigues desvelándote hablando con ese chico? -_me pregunta Shikamaru de forma directa…-_

- …Si.-_respondo levantando mi rostro del pupitre para poder verlo directamente-_ Pero no es eso lo que me tiene así…si es por eso que preguntas-_digo suspirando- _no completamente…

-¡¿Con que alguien te roba el sueño picaron?!-_me dice Kiba picándome una costilla, de una ú otra forma, siempre encuentra algo por lo que burlarse de mí, ó como fastidiarme, me recuerda tanto a mi padre, y eso no es algo, precisamente alentador-_

_-¡_No, además es un chico! -_digo apenado…- _Es solo que tengo un pequeño problema con todo esto- _digo sonriendo nerviosamente- _Verán…es que creo que la persona que conocí, Sasuke, podría estar a mi lado en cualquier momento, y como no se como es…Además de que deseo realmente conocerlo, pero como no se como es físicamente, intento adivinar, y eso me hace estar alerta y nervioso todo el tiempo, ya saben, con el hecho de que no nos hemos conocido formalmente aun sabiendo que estamos en la misma preparatoria.., estoy…paranoico. -_explique de una forma tan rápida, ¿Me pregunto si me habrán entendido? Shikamaru me ve fastidiado, Kiba como intentando procesar y Sachiko se concentra solo en el aparente movimiento de mis labios, vaya chica más rara.-_

-Que problemático.- _agrega Shikamaru volteando su mirada hacia Sachiko-_

- ¿Y porque no le preguntas como es? Asi será mas fácil dar con el…-_dijo Sachiko de forma pausada como explicándome algo…-_

_-_ …-_¡Tiene razón!, no lo había pensado, nunca le eh preguntado a Sasuke como es, ni el a mi-_ ¡Oye, es buena idea! – _digo esbozando una sonrisa, mientras rasco mi cabeza apenado- _Eso hare apenas tenga la oportunidad.

- Idiota…-_dice Shikamaru como pensando "¿acaso no puedes pensar algo tan simple?", mientras se sienta fastidiado a mi lado.-_

**Casa Uzumaki. 8: 53 pm.**

_Las clases transcurrieron lenta y aburridamente, o al menos eso me pareció, ya que al finalizar las clases tuve que estar una hora en el salón de castigos gracias a Kiba, el muy "idiota" escribió en el pizarrón algo sobre Kakashi-sensei, y ahora gira un rumor en toda la preparatoria sobre un supuesto romance entre Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei… ¿Como termine metido en ese embrollo? Ni si quiera yo lo se…supongo, sospecho y adivino que Kiba es la razón, pero ya ajustare cuentas luego con el. Asi que apenas sonó el timbre de salida me dirigí inmediatamente a mi casa, después de todo, no pude encontrar ni a Hinata ni a Gaara… ¿Porque se habrán comportado así? Siento como si nos estuviéramos…distanciando, no, eso no, tal vez están ocupados y simplemente no me necesitan. Siento como si Hina-chan le diera preferencia a Gaara. No, eso es imposible. YO soy su mejor amigo…y se que puedo confiar en ella, así como ella conmigo. No lo puedo creer, estoy celando a Gaara. _–Penso el rubio mientras atravesaba la reja que cuidaba el pequeño jardín que había en su casa.-

_Hay luces encendidas, ¿Papá llego temprano?..._

_-¡_Ya volví! -_grito esperando una respuesta…y nada.-_

Entro a la casa atravesando el recibidor para dirigirse a la sala, y fue entonces que vio una bola blanca sobre el sofá viendo atentamente la tv…

-Hola hijo…-_me dice sin despegar la vista de la tv y de forma nerviosa cuando me paro a lado del televisor- _¿Quieres ver la película conmigo?

_Trato de identificar la película, Silent Hill…no gracias, prefiero ver un documental acerca de las bacterias antes que eso…_

-No gracias papá, estoy muy cansado…- _me ve de forma suplicante- _En verdad, no puedo.- _digo mientras paso a la cocina evitando cualquier contacto visual, tiene miedo…pobre de mi, ¿Ese es el valiente padre que a de velar mis sueños? Estoy perdido._

_Comienzo a buscar lo necesario para preparar un sándwich en la alacena, lleno un vaso de leche y lo pongo todo sobre una bandeja, salgo de la cocina y subo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto con mucho cuidado, mientras escucho los constantes gritos de mi padre , entro y pongo todo sobre un pequeño escritorio…y comienzo a cenar. Mientras espero a que encienda la computadora, acabe mi sándwich y bebí toda la leche, cuando comenzó la siguiente conversación al apenas abrir mi correo…_

**/#/Sasuke/#/ dice:**

**¡Hola naruto! ¿Que tal tu día?**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Normal…estoy algo cansado porque tengo muchas tareas y…**

_La conversación transcurrió normal, me conto un poco mas de el, de cómo había sido su día, que había hecho y yo, le contaba lo mismo, eran cerca de la 1 am, hora a la que frecuentemente dejábamos de hablar para poder dormir, cuando me anime a seguir el consejo de Sachiko…_

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Sasuke, me gustaría conocerte, en persona.**

**/#/Sasuke/#/ dice:**

**A mi también.**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**¿Como eres físicamente?**

_¡Ahí esta! Por fin la bendita pregunta, siento como me emociono y la ansiedad me consume mientras espero su respuesta… Siento como si hubiera pedido matrimonio a alguien._

**/#/Sasuke/#/ dice:**

**Pues soy alto, piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros.**

_Espere a que escribiera más, pero nada... ¿Que clase de descripción es esa?…Es como si me dijera… "respiro, tengo piel, tengo huesos", lo que me acaba de decir no me dice mucho…debería saber, que en el país en el que vivimos, la mayoría de las personas tienen esos rasgos._

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Ok… ¿Algún rasgo en especial, tú sabes…para identificarte mejor? Algo que solo tu poseas…**

**/#/Sasuke/#/ dice:**

**Pues, tengo un lunar en la espalda cerca del hombro…**

_Ojala pudieran ver mi rostro…es todo un cuadro. ¿Lo dijo en serio o en broma? ¿ No esperara que lo busque viendo las espaldas de todos los tipos de la preparatoria?… ¿es o se hace?, me pregunto con un tic molestando en mi ojo izquierdo…_

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Ahhh…-**_sinceramente, no se que mas decir- _**ok.**

**/#/Sasuke/#/ dice:**

**¿Y tú?**

_Si el no logra ser especifico conmigo, al menos yo si tratare de serlo, así si no doy yo con el, el dará conmigo…_

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Soy alto, delgado, rubio y ojos azules…tengo unas marcas en mi rostro.**

_Me quejo de el…pero al final solo logro dar una descripción igual de mediocre que la de el, si seguimos así, seguro que los que se conocerán seran nuestros nietos._

**/#/Sasuke/#/ dice:**

**Ahhh…creo que ya te eh visto.**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**¿En serio?**

_Dios…lo que me temía…_

**/#/Sasuke/#/ dice:**

**Bueno…no estoy seguro. ¿Pero que te parece si mañana nos…**

**Vaciando mi alma dice:**

**Me parece bien Sasuke. Bueno, ya pasa de la 1, debo dormir y tú también, espero verte mañana. Cuídate, buenas noches…**

Ni si quiera espero a que se despidiera o acabara de hablar cuando se desconecto de inmediato_.-realmente estoy muy emocionado de mañana poder conocer a Sasuke, estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos, además por como me trata, estoy seguro de que es una persona muy amable y centrada, solo falta encontrarlo mañana además ya se que el…3…2…1… ¡demonios Naruto! ¡Eres un idiota! Solo se que tiene un lunar en la espalda, como espero…¬¬, no importa, el dijo mañana, así que si no doy yo con el, el dará conmigo…es lo mas seguro. _

_Digo suspirando tranquilamente mientras comienzo a desvestirme sobre la cama para ponerme mi pijama, me coloco mi gorrito de dormir y me dejo caer sobre la cama…_

_Será interesante…con los rasgos que me dio, no se me hace mas fácil identificar a Sasuke, pero tal vez…el conocer su personalidad por el correo lo hará mas sencillo…_

_Cierro los ojos pero un golpe insistente en mi puerta me hace abrirlos de nuevo…_

-¿Que pasa?-…_exclamo cansado_-

-Hijo… ¿Puedo pasar? – ¿_y ahora este que tiene?- _Tengo que hablar contigo…-_noto un tono preocupado en su voz-_

-Si, pasa-_ digo mientras me siento en la cama y veo como mi padre se sienta a mi lado y suspira cansado- ¿_y bien…?

-Hijo, lo que estoy a punto de preguntarte es algo muy muy importante…-_me estoy asustando, no es muy importante, es muy MUY importante…- _así que necesito que me contestes de la forma mas honesta posible…

-Claro…_-dije pasando saliva-_

-Si yo…_-dije asintiendo viéndolo atentamente- ¿_Si yo…estuviera atrapado dentro de Silent Hill irías a salvarme?...

-…….- _¡¿Que!?...sinceramente tengo 3 opciones; responderle, sacarlo de mi cuarto o ser adoptado por un mono, seguro el animal haría preguntas mas inteligentes que las que hace la persona frente a mi, creo que la 1era es la mas acertada pienso mientras exhalo fastidiado para volver a verlo a la cara -_NO…-

-¡¿Que?!... ¿Porque no?-_debería de decirle que es imposible que llegue a un lugar así ya que NO existe ¬¬…- _que hijo tan cobarde y mal agradecido tengo…-_ bien…esto me esta molestando…-_

-Papá… ¿Recuerdas el día que me cayo una cucaracha en el cabello y mientras corría por todos lados me acerque a ti para que me la quitaras y tu solo corriste a encerrarte en el baño? -_me miro como tratando de recordar para después fingir demencia…-_

- No lo recuerdo bien… ¿No lo habrás soñado?

-…………-_ahora estoy loco- _de cualquier forma papá, es imposible que llegues a ese lugar, así que cálmate y ya no tengas miedo.

- ¿miedo?, jajajaja, ¡¿ pero que dices Naruto?! ¡Tu padre, el gran Jiraya no le teme a nada! – _me niego a contestar, solo suspiro fastidiado posando la mirada en sus extrañas muecas parecidas a una sonrisa…pero una, muy patética…-_ de cualquier forma hijo, según la psicología inversa-_dice mientras saca un pequeño libro de no se donde, ¡diablos!, odio ese estúpido libro, me a traído demasiados problemas, como esa vez que gracias a ese libro me mando con un maldito psicólogo que me trataba como retrasado solo porque vio una de mis pinturas y en esa maldita cosa decía que dibujábamos lo que sentíamos o queríamos, y mi padre dedujo que yo podía intentar suicidarme. –_Con lo que acabas de decir, es como si me pidieras que me quedara contigo, así que, como buen padre que soy, eso hare- _¿suicidarme?...de repente suena tentador…pienso mientras veo como se envuelve con mis cobijas en mi cama…-_Asi que…buenas noche hijo.

- Pero… ¡que mas da, lo que sea! …-_ no tiene sentido discutir con el, después de todo, se que por mas que quiera, perderé…me digo a mi mismo mientras me meto bajo las sabanas lo mas lejos posible de ese bulto que simula dormir._

_No entiendo como no lo eh denunciado por maltrato a menores o explotación infantil…aunque la verdad supongo que es un buen padre, ya que, el a sabido sacarme adelante el solo, tal vez no a sido el mejor ejemplo de un padre, pero al menos eh tenido todo lo que necesito…-pienso mientras me acerco mas a el, la noche esta helada- puede que sea un irresponsable, un alcohólico, un pervertido, pero es mi padre…y es humano. – Me acerco para ver detenidamente su rostro- ¿Cómo es posible que se pueda ver tan joven pese a su edad? _

-Bien…hecho Naru…to- ¡_hablo dormido!...esta… ¿sonriendo?- _estoy… orgullossso…hi..jo.

-………- _siento como empiezo a conmoverme, mientras abrazo el brazo tímidamente de mi padre- _yo…tambien de ti…papá.- _digo casi en un suspiro-_

**Viernes 8:43 am. Casa Uzumaki.**

_-Tengo sueño…ya me tengo que levantar…no quiero…tengo que hacerlo…otro ratito mas…no, tiene que ser ya…pero se esta tan a gustito aquí…me pregunto… ¿que me pregunto?... ¿Cómo le hace una vaca para recoger huevos?...- _¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?- _digo confundido poniéndome de pie- _¿Qué diablos hace una vaca recogiendo huevos?- _exclamo aun mas confundido dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño, abro la puerta, comienzo a desvestirme aun pensando en lo de la vaca y me observo en el espejo que esta en el tocador a lado del retrete- _

-¡Hola hijo!...-_dice mi padre asomando su cabeza mojada entre la cortina de la regadera-_

-Buenos días, papá.

-¡A ella le gusta la gasolina!... ¡Dale mas gasolina!... –_ mi padre cantando en mi ducha reggeaton…mi padre cantando en mi ducha…en mi cuarto…en mi baño…yo desnudo…el cantando…yo desnudo… ¡¿la GASOLINA?!_

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!...-_grito mientras me envuelvo en una toalla rápidamente y veo como mi padre sale desnudo de la regadera sin ningún tapujo-_

- Como quiera ya había acabado…-_dice como sin nada pasando frente a mi, cerrando la puerta tras de si.-_

_Creo que ahora si necesito un psicólogo…vi…a mi padre… ¡DESNUDO!... ¡es como ver una rata egipcia recién nacida!!_

**Preparatoria Konoha. 11:50 am.**

_Después de sobreponerme a mi shock, llegue por fin a la preparatoria…solo para enterarme que habría un examen sorpresa para todos los grupos y hasta esa hora teníamos libre, faltaban como 2 horas para el examen, así que decidí aprovechar para estudiar…y buscar a Sasuke._

_Camine por todos los pasillos de la preparatoria, subí y baje escaleras, recorrí todos los talleres y clubs con los que cuenta, cruce todos los jardines…y ¡nada! Cansado fui al pasillo principal en el que vi a Kiba estudiando sentado en el suelo, a su lado se encontraba un joven de cabello y ojos negros, alto y piel blanca… ¡es el, es Sasuke!, pensé muy emocionado._

-¡Hey Naruto...ven a estudiar conmigo! –_me dice Kiba invitándome a sentar a su lado, camino a lado de el para quedar sentado entre el chico y Kiba._

- Kiba..-_observo que el chico de cabello negro parece observarme de reojo- ¿_listo para el examen?

-Claro, ¿con quien crees que hablas?...ni que fuera tu! –_ maldito idiota- _De cualquier forma este examen es realmente importante, así que tienes que sacar arriba de 90 o suspenderás la materia-_ ¡tiene razón!...en el ultimo examen saque…- _Despues de todo, sacaste un increíble cero en el examen pasado, ni siquiera la maestra lo pudo creer, recuerdas que incluso te mando al centro de apoy…

-¡Si si!, ya entendí, estudiemos estudiemos…-_digo haciéndolo callar y pegando mi cara al libro que acabo de sacar de mi mochila favorita, siento como la mirada de "Sasuke" pasaba dudosamente sobre mi, mientras fingía estudiar._

_El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente mientras constantemente observaba como el chico, "Sasuke", prestaba atención a la conversación que Kiba y yo manteníamos, en eso estaba hasta que…_

-Y luego, sacas la derivada a estos números…Naruto, ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! –_me dice mientras me arrebata el cuaderno en el que fingía escribir pero la verdad solo dibujaba-_¿Qué es esto?

-Es…una vaca…-_digo apenado tratando de alcanzar mi libreta-_

-Naruto…las vacas no recogen huevos…ahora entiendo porque tus malas calificaciones, ¿que dibujaras ahora, una gallina ordeñando a una vaca?

-… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-………-_note como su cara mostraba asombro-_

-No seas tonto Kiba, es obvio que no hare eso.-_por ahora…-_

-De cualquier forma Naruto, aunque tus calificaciones no son sobresalientes, al menos no morirás de hambre, no tanto…-_dice mientras me regresa mi cuaderno-_

- ¿Eh?, ¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de que dibujas bien.

-Eh…a mi me parece que soy un simple principiante. –_digo observando mi dibujo detenidamente-_

-¿Eso crees?... ¿A que planeas dedicar tu vida Naruto?

-………-_no lo se, la verdad no me eh detenido a pensarlo, aunque…- _No lo se, aunque realmente me gusta dibujar, pero…existe otra cosa que…

_En ese momento sentí como una mano tocaba mi hombro tratando de llamar mi atención, era el chico de a lado, que en toda la conversación se había mantenido atento y callado._

-¿Me permites verlo…el dibujo?...-_no me di cuenta, pero mecánicamente mi cuerpo le entrego mi colorido cuaderno, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, lo observo detenidamente, para luego devolverlo a mis manos.- _Se te da muy bien. Realmente tienes talento. Aun para ser algo tan sencillo, lograste plasmar tantos detalles.

-Ehh… gracias…

-De nada. –_Este chico… ¿será Sasuke?_

-Disculpa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ ¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Suplique mentalmente…_

-Sai… ¿Y tu, como te llamas?

-Na..Naruto. –_No es Sasuke…bueno, al menos, parece una persona amable. Me pregunto cuando hallare al verdadero Sasuke-_

-¿Naruto, te gustaría dibujar algún día conmigo?

-Ehh… ¿Tu también dibujas?-_apenas pregunte y me extendió lo que parecía un libro de dibujo, al abrirlo quede sorprendido, eran…perfectos. Los trazos mas limpios que jamás había visto.-_ Wooow, dibujas increíble.

-¿Me das tu correo o tu teléfono celular, para poder ponernos de acuerdo, para una reunión?, si gustas te puedo ayudar para mejorar y practicar…y viceversa.

-Si…me encantaría. –_dije sonriente mientras se lo escribía en una pequeña agenda que me extendia-_

-Naruto, es hora de irnos, el examen va a comenzar. –_decía Kiba mientras se colgaba de uno de mis brazos._

-Bueno…supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión…Naruto.

-Si, espero sea pronto. –_le grite mientras Sachiko me arrastraba hacia el salón del examen...y así comenzó-_

_**Un par de horas después…**_

_El examen…aaa…soy tan patético…pero, no me deprimiré, seguro me ira mejor en el siguiente. Además… ¿Quién necesita a las matemáticas?...Diablos…Pienso mientras Iruka-sensei termina de recoger los exámenes y nos indica que salgamos ordenadamente del salón al sonar la campana._

_Y ahí esta la campana._

_Comienzo a caminar, siguiendo a mis compañeros, me dirijo al pasillo que da hacia la puerta principal, me detengo antes de bajar las escaleras, y veo a la gente pasar frente a mi…Rayos…al final, no pude encontrar a Sasuke…comenzó a bajar las escaleras y frente a la puerta de entrada, Sachiko me detuvo…_

-Naruto-kun… ¿Cómo te fue con lo del chico de internet?-_pregunto completamente tranquila-_

-Pues…quedamos de vernos hoy aquí, pero…no lo pude encontrar.

-Seguro el lunes lo ves…

-Si…seguro.-_digo mientras devuelvo mi mirada al pasillo por el que acababa de bajar, vi como salían un par de personas, y detrás de el un chico…un chico que…se detuvo en el mismo lugar que yo lo había hecho hace unos momentos, miro hacia ambos lados, como buscando algo, poso de repente su mirada en Sachiko y en mi…y comenzó a acercarse hacia acá, mientras bajaba las escaleras, pude ver que tenia un gran parecido a Sai… ¿será Sasuke?...no, no creo. Pensé mientras giraba mi cuerpo para poder dirigirme a la gran puerta…-¿_Vamos al parque que esta cerca de aquí Sachiko-san?

-Si…los demás nos están esperando ya allá, Naruto-kun.-

_Apenas comencé a caminar sentí como alguien me hacia detenerme tomándome de un brazo. Seguramente Sachiko tratando de decirme algo. ¿Acaso hoy era el día de detener a Naruto cada vez que este intentaba caminar?_

-Sachiko…ya no soy un niño, puedo andar…solo…-_al girarme descubrí que no era Sachiko quien me había detenido…era el chico de hace unos momentos… ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido hasta ahí?...seguro noto mi mirada de sorpresa…respiraba agitadamente mientras me veía directamente a los ojos, era obvio que había corrido hasta allí._

-Naruto…por fin te encontré…-_dijo calmando por fin su respiración completamente seguro-_

-Sa… ¿Sasuke?...

-Hola…-_dijo mientras extendia su mano y me sonreía-_

-Ho…Hola…-_dije correspondiendo el saludo-_

_Y entonces yo tambien sonreí…_

_Continuara…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y me puedan comentar que les pareció, en verdad…deseo leer su opinión…reviews, reviews!!

Oh si, probablemente este actualizando cada 2 semanas en fines de semana, en el caso de que sea de su agrado, lo hare lo mas pronto posible.

.Lotus.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo lo se, D:, soy lo peor, se que ya nadie a recordar mi triste y pobre fic, casi 2 meses sin actualizar, pero no es porque no quisiera!...en mi vida se atravesaron una especie de serie de eventos desafortunados; se descompuso la compu, mi inspiracion se enojo conmigo, examenes de la facultad, un insistente problema en mi intento de dominacion del japones (Dios no trmino de poder responder o acostumbrarme a sus costumbres!! D:(...), etc etc ETCETERA.....pero ya estoy aqui con la promesa de actualizar cuanto antes :)..mi compu sigue fallando, pero eso no me detendra esta vez :P, ademas mi inspiracion ya esta bien conmigo :'))))))...

Naruto no me pertenece...es de un señor llamado Masashi Kishimoto, que no ah tenido el valor de aceptar que sus personajes tienen personalidades homosexuales. :D

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oyo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0odominareo0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0oel0o0o0o0o0o0o00mundo0o0o0o0obeep0o0o0oo00o00o0o0**

**Nobody Said It Was Easy**

**Capitulo 3 "Nada de lo que esperaba…nada."**

-Naruto…por fin te encontré…-_dijo calmando por fin su respiración completamente seguro-_

-Sa… ¿Sasuke?...

-Hola…-_dijo mientras extendía su mano y me sonreía-_

-Ho…Hola…-_dije apenas pude formar algún pensamiento dentro de mi sorprendida cabeza-_

_Y entonces yo también sonreí…nuestras manos se juntaron en un amistoso apretón, la piel de Sasuke se sentía fría, y suave, su mano era mucho mas grande que la mía. Después de sacar mis conclusiones sobre lo injusto que era que el tuviera las manos mas grandes que las mías, y que las mías ridículamente parecieran de un niño de 8 años, decidí prestarle atención a la persona que se encontraba frente a mi, su cabello largo como la noche parecía casi poder menearse con el viento, increíblemente su piel hacia contraste con lo negro de sus ojos, debo admitirlo…Sasuke es…atractivo, aunque claro, no tanto como yo, ¿Quien podria ser mas atractivo que yo?...Bueno, talvez Sasuke...solo un poco._

_Sasuke…este es ¡SASUKE!, con el que eh estado hablando todas estas noches, del que se tantas cosas así como el de mi, es curioso encontrar a una persona de esta manera, siento raro, pese al hecho de que juraba y esperaba algo de Sasuke, aun…me parece increíble todo esto, esta persona frente a mi…es Sasuke. _

-¿EEEHHH?...-_Grite de repente sin saber bien el porque y acto seguido zafe mi mano de la de Sasuke tratando de no parecer brusco_.-

_Sasuke, no es para nada lo que yo creí, es tan…raro, es decir, basta con solo mirarlo para saber que no es muy normal, no bueno, no es que sea alguna clase de fenómeno ni nada por el estilo, es decir, es mas alto que yo, solo unos cuantos centímetros, pero lo es…pero bueno, aun así…recuerdo los rasgos que me dio, y pese a que es cierto, cualquier persona en este país podría verse de esa manera, Sasuke…se ve…"diferente"._

-Ocurre algo… ¿Naruto?-Pregunto el ojinegro con una sonrisa que inspiraba demasiada tranquilidad.-

-No, nada Sasuke, solo estaba algo sorprendido por el hecho de encontrarte ahora y de esta manera, bueno mas bien, de que tu me hayas encontrado…y es raro, ¿no lo sientes tu?, es como si…no lo se, pero de cierta forma, siento que no se que decirte…y a la vez decirte tantas cosas-_dije casi en un suspiro que sabia Sasuke no habría escuchado, mientras paseaba mi mano detrás de mi cabeza sin saber bien que inventar con un tono rojizo cubriendo mis mejillas.-_

_Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo…_

-Oye Sasuke, ¿En serio esperabas que te buscara por toda la preparatoria buscando en la espalda de todos los estudiantes ese lunar que mencionabas?-_dije entonces intentando cambiar de tema, mientras bromeaba un poco con Sasuke_.-

-Bueno, es que tu me preguntaste por un rasgo que solo yo tenia, y creí…que ese era uno, discúlpame si te cause alguna molestia.-dijo el moreno de manera avergonzada, mientras desviaba esa penetrante mirada negra de la de Naruto, hacia un árbol que se encontraba en el jardín de la preparatoria.-

_¿Por qué se disculpa?...Solo bromeaba, en verdad que Sasuke no es nada de lo que me esperaba…nada._

-Vamos, solo bromeaba Sasuke, no tienes porque disculparte, no me haz hecho nada ¡de veras!-_Grite para calmar a Sasuke que parecía algo avergonzado mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos por su cuello a modo de un abrazo amistoso_.- Después de todo somos amigos, ¿no?

-Si…-_dijo mientras mostraba otra de esas sonrisas llenas de serenidad_.-

_Que curioso…en todo el tiempo que tengo de estudiar en esta preparatoria, jamás había visto a Sasuke, sin embargo…su rostro me parece conocido._

-Naruto…los chicos nos están esperando en el parque que queda camino a la estación del tren…-_dijo Sachiko que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada_.-

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado por un momento, demonios…y justo cuando acabo de encontrar a Sasuke…-_Genial, justo cuando encuentro a Sasuke, y justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a calmarme mas, y a dejar de sentirme un tanto nervioso..._.-

-La verdad no quiero interrumpirte mas con tus amigos Naruto, si gustas podemos hablar en otra ocasión, claro si tu quieres, y en este momento llamare a alguien para que venga por mi.-dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en su mochila hasta que saco lo que parecía un teléfono celular.-

_¿Por qué habla como si fuera un anciano?..., es decir, porque habla de esa manera tan…cortes… ¿Y como que ya se va si lo acabo de encontrar?-_Se reprochaba el rubio mentalmente mientras golpeaba su cabeza de manera disimulada.-

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- Pregunto el rubio mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa al chico frente a el.-

-Yo…-murmuro el chico mientras parecía dudar, paseo su mirada de Naruto a su celular.- No lo se…se supone que debo llegar a mi casa antes de las 8, además…no quisiera ser descortés, pero…no conozco a las personas que van a ir, mas bien a tus amigos.

_Y ahora vienes y me sales con eso, vamos Sasuke que te cuesta simplemente decirme que si, ¿Esa clase de celulares existen ya?...En que estoy pensando, bien…concéntrate Naruto._

-Vamos Sasuke, me conoces a mi, ¿Qué no basta con eso?, además son apenas las 6, anda por favor, así nos conoceremos mejor…-_dije mientras tomaba un brazo de Sasuke y comencé a moverlo, parecía estar enterrado en el suelo…_.-

_Se ve algo preocupado, tal vez…no se lo debí de haber pedido, pero vamos, ¿que puede pasar?..._

-Esta bien…-_me murmuro y comenzó a caminar por si solo, ya era hora…_.-Siempre y cuando me hables más de ti.

-¡Claro que si!, ahora vamos que nos están esperando,-grito el rubio mientras jalaba del brazo a cierto chico de ojos negros.- Vamos Sachiko, perdón por hacerte esperar.

-No hay problema, Naruto-kun…-_dijo mientras se ponía de lado izquierdo y Sasuke de mi lado derecho_.-

-¡Ahh!...Casi lo olvido, Sasuke esta es Sachiko-san, Sachiko-san, el es Sasuke…la persona de la que te había estado hablando…-_lo ultimo lo dije en un suspiro para que solo Sachiko lo pudiera entender_.-

-Mu…mucho gusto Sasuke-kun…-_contesto un tanto sonrojada mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de Sasuke, mientras procesaba lo que le acababa de decir, y finalmente, con una mano temblorosa por cierto…saludo a Sasuke._ -

-El placer es mío, Sachiko-san…-_dijo mientras le sostenía la mano a Sachiko con delicadeza_.-

_En verdad que habla como anciano... ¿Porque es tan amable con ella?...Pobre Sachiko parece que le tiene miedo…y ahora que hace… ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Por qué le besa la mano?_

Después de que el pelinegro y la pelirroja se presentaran (y después de que esta casi se desmayara de vergüenza y que Sasuke se excusará diciendo que no había sido educado de una manera oriental, sino de una extranjera) comenzaron a caminar fuera de la preparatoria, pasando entre amontonados estudiantes que parecían platicar fuera de ella, con la música de sus coches, unos incluso con cigarro en la mano.

Pasaron por las casas que se encontraban por ahí mientras Sasuke prestaba toda su atencion a cualquier cosa que el rubio dijese, casi sin darse cuenta que ya estaban por llegar, solo quedaba cruzar una enorme avenida que había que atravesar para llegar a ese parque en el que el rubio solía juntarse con sus amigos.

-Muy bien chicos, yo entrare a esta tienda a comprar algunas cosas para la preparatoria, ¿les molestaría esperarme?-indico la pelirroja deteniéndose de repente.-

-Ya solo falta cruzar la gran avenida, no te preocupes Sachiko-san, te esperaremos aquí, Sasuke y yo, ¿Cierto Sasuke?-_Siento que digo demasiadas veces su nombre…-_

-Claro, aquí te estaremos esperando. - Respondió el pelinegro mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa a la chica.-

Sasuke comenzó a buscar en su mochila su celular para empezar a escribir en el, mientras Sachiko entraba a la tienda que parecía estar llena.

_Este Sasuke es un retraído, mira que no me dice nada en todo lo que llevamos de caminar, solo responde lo que le pregunto, o me pregunta mas sobre lo que digo, que tipo mas curioso. Tal vez esta nervioso… ¿se sentirá incomodo porque vienen puras personas que no conoce?..._

_Tal vez hice mal en traerlo de esta manera, debí de haberle preguntado mas sobre sus gustos, tal vez mis amigos no son la clase de personas con la que le gustaría relacionarse…_

-Naruto…

…_y que si no le agradan, tal vez debí de habérselo preguntado primero…probablemente acepto solo por compromiso…_

-¡Naruto!-grito de repente el ojinegro que se encontraba frente a el sacudiéndolo de los hombros de forma preocupada.-

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-_levante mi vista solo para encontrarme con los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke que tenían una apariencia preocupada.-_

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Estas bien?-_pregunto mientras me sostenía la mirada.-_

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo?-_dije apenado mientras desviaba la fuerte mirada de Sasuke, y centraba la mía en el suelo.-_

-Bueno, es que tenías una mirada…algo…triste, y te paraste tan de repente y parecías no escucharme, creí que tal vez te sucedía algo…-_dijo Sasuke aun sin soltarme los hombros.-_

-Te preocupas por nada, debes saber que te haz ganado un amigo un tanto…exagerado…je je je.-_dije mientras trataba de disimular mi nerviosismo y retrocedía para que las manos de Sasuke liberaran mis hombros.-_

-Perdón si te he incomodado, o me he metido en algo que no es de mi incumbencia…yo solo…

-Perdóname tu a mi Sasuke…te he traído aquí solo por mi capricho de querer saber mas de ti, siendo que tal vez, tenias otros planes, o querías salir con tus otros amigos…-exclamo de repente el rubio con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras retrocedía otro paso hacia atrás alejándose del ojinegro.-

-¿Es eso lo que te incomodaba?...-dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba un par de pasos para acercarse a Naruto.-

-Discúlpame…debí de haberte pedido que invitaras a tus amigos también, que desconsiderado fui…-exclamo el rubio mientras apretaba los puños.-

_Debe pensar que soy un egoísta, bueno la verdad creo que si lo soy..._

-Naruto, vine aquí, porque quería hacerlo…-En ese momento el rubio levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la del ojinegro.- No me molesta, de verdad…, para serte honesto, creo que tampoco cuento con esos amigos que se supone tal vez debí de haber invitado, así que no te preocupes por mi…además tu lo dijiste, "contigo es mas que suficiente"…-dijo casi en un murmullo que solo el ojiazul pudo escuchar mientras le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa.-

-Sasuke, en verdad discúlpame, seguro debes pensar que soy, una especie de paranoico exagerado, y bueno supongo que…tal vez se debe a la emoción que siento de conocerte, Sasuke…realmente…quiero ser tu amigo.-_dije mientras sentía como me tensaba de pies a cabeza con Sasuke frente a mi y su mirada algo sorprendida, el ruido de los autos que fluían rápido y despreocupados frente a nosotros, opacaron mis nervios._

-Yo también Naruto, en verdad deseo poder ser tu amigo.- _soltó de repente sin darme tiempo si quiera para esperar su respuesta.-_

-...-_Amigos…amigos…amigos…esa palabra hace una especie de eco en mi cabeza.-_¿Por qué Sachiko tarda tanto si solo fue a comprar algunas tantas cosas?-_Dije tratando de cambiar de tema, tratando de que mi emoción no saliera a flote de nuevo, sentí como de pronto…brotaba una extraña e involuntaria sonrisa de mis labios._

-Naruto, Sachiko-san hace mucho que nos a dejado aquí…-_dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de explicarme y hacerme reaccionar…de nuevo.-_Mientras tu parecías ignorarme, salió de la tienda, trate de explicarle lo que te ocurría y solo me sonrió y dijo que solía sucederte, y me dijo que iba a adelantarse, porque al parecer, no podría acompañarnos hasta con tus amigos.

… _¿Cómo que suele sucederme?...Bien, ahora si, debe pensar que soy lento o algo así…bien hecho Sachiko, como se te ocurre además dejarme así sin siquiera intentar ayudarme…_

-Bien entonces démonos prisa, deben de estar ya cansados de esperar, je je-_dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza y comenzaba a caminar hacia el gran rio de autos lo mas rápido que pude.-_Quiero que los conozcas a todos Sasuke, son muy buenas personas, seguro también te agradan, aunque claro, hay uno que otro pesado…como Gaara…pero es un buen chico…

_Comencé a cruzar la calle casi sin darme cuenta cuando el sonido sordo de un auto que intentaba llamar mi atención me hizo detenerme ahí, creí que eso solo pasaba en las películas, pero me quede inmóvil, solo…veía el auto negro intentar frenar…frente a mi…_

_Y entonces unos brazos…fríos…me abrazaron y me jalaron hacia atrás…solo sentí como mi peso caía de lleno sobre lo que parecia ser...Sasuke…_

-¡Fíjate por donde vas imbécil!-Grito el conductor del auto negro bastante molesto, mientras hacia sonar incalculables veces el claxon del auto-

-¡Naruto!... ¿Naruto, estas bien?... ¿Naruto?- _Me decía Sasuke que se encontraba debajo de mi, mientras sentí como intentaba llamar mi atención mientras yo, simplemente descansaba mi espalda sobre su torso, escuchaba un poco...de las cosas que Sasuke me decia...solo un poco._

-Naruto, intenta levantarte, ¿Estas bien?...-Decia el ojinegro aun bajo Naruto mientras comenzaba a intentar levantarse, y al mismo tiempo al rubio, que parecia no dejaba de inhalar y exhalar grandes cantidades de aire-

_Tengo que controlarme, calmate...calmate...no paso nada Naruto, vamos, contestale a Sasuke, levantate..._

Poco a poco la respiracion del rubio se fue normalizando, mientras seguia sentado en el suelo, y el chico de cabello negro, yacia de pie, a su lado, sin retirarle una alarmante mirada de preocupacion.

-Naruto...levantate.-_Me dijo Sasuke mientras me extendia su mano, la tome con un pequeño temblor, y me fui separando poco a poco del suelo, hasta quedar de pie.- _¿Seguro que estas bien?, Te ves algo palido...

-Disculpame Sasuke, se me pasara en un momento...no es importante.-_Dije mientras evitaba toser con una mano en mi pecho, contando el ritmo de mi corazon.-_Disculpame, debi de haber tenido mas cuidado.

-¿Como que no pasa nada?, muy apenas puedes respirar, ademas como se te ocurre cruzar una calle de esa manera, eres un...eres un...dobe.-_Dijo Sasuke mientras me apretaba levemente los hombros haciendo que volteara a mirarlo...no pude identificar la expresion de su rostro._

-Perdon...-_dije aun con dificultad-_Los autos siempre me han...mareado un poco.-_ ¿Dobe?..._

-Debiste de haber mencionado algo asi, aunque es increible que a tu edad aun no sepas cruzar una avenida...-_Me decia Sasuke con un tono que inentaba sonar bromista pero su mirada...era esa, que ponia mi padre cuando tenia que llevarme al hospital...-_

-Supongo que olvide mencionarlo.-_Dije mientras me forze a sonreir y aprete mi mano contra mi brazo, en ese momento senti como Sasuke me tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a jalarme hasta la orilla de la acera frente a la avenida, yo detras de el no podia ver su expresion, se detuvo en seco en el filo que delimitaba la acera y el asfalto de la calle, mientras me acercaba a el ya que yo hiba unos pasos atras, pude ver como observaba detenidamente el semaforo que se encontraba en verde, justo cuando alcanze el lugar donde se encontraba, la luz se volvio roja, suspiro cansadamente y comenzo a caminar, aun sin soltarme..._

-Dobe...-_Dijo aun suspirando, unos pasos delante mio.-_Se camina cuando esta en rojo.

-¿Pero que dices?, Claro que se cruzar una estupida calle, solo estaba distraido...¿Y a quien crees que llamas dobe?...-_Le dije mientras seguiamos cruzando la larga avenida.-_

_-_Entonces supongo que puedes continuar solo...-_Murmuro mientras soltaba su agarre...y continuo caminando.-_

¿_Que no lo mencione...que no se lo dije?...Senti como me quedaba...atras. Creo que aun estoy algo mareado..._

-Sasuke...-_murmure casi en un suspiro mientras me acercaba a Sasuke y lo detuve sosteniendolo de la camisa negra que en ese momento meneaba el viento.-_

_Sasuke parecio entender, se giro y me tomo de nuevo de la muñeca mientras sonreia tranquilamente...y terminamos de cruzar._

_-_Gracias Sasuke.-_Le agradeci mientras nos adentrabamos en el gran parque con arboles que parecian ralmente viejos...parque que yo conocia a la perfeccion.-_

-No hay de que Naruto.-Sonrio el ojinegro de nuevo.-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si, solo algo sediento... ¿tú no?

-Un poco. ¿Quieres que nos detengamos en algun lugar?-Pregunto el ojinegro servicial, con la mirada perdida buscando algun establecimiento cerca.-

-No te preocupes, conosco el lugar correcto, ademas debemos darnos prisa, creo que ya nos hemos entretenido bastante.-_Dije mietras comenzaba a caminar con Sasuke a lado mio.-_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Mientras tanto....**_

_Un grupo de chicos se encontraban recostados en el pasto, a exepcion de un pelirrojo que los veia cuidadosamente y algo distante, en una zona completamente alejada de las personas que pasaban por ahi, un lugar muy tranquilo, algunos platicaban entre ellos, uno jugaba con su mascota, otros escuchaban musica con sus reprductores y otros simplemente contemplaban el azul cielo..._

-¿Donde demonios esta Naruto?-Pregunto un pelirrojo mientras se despegaba del arbol en el que se encontraba recargado para darle frente al chico que se mantenia recostado con su mascota sobre el.-Debio de haber llegado aqui hace horas.

-Tal vez...a...Naruto-kun se le atraveso algo importante...que hace que se retrase...tanto.-Trato de explicar la chica de ojos blancos.-

-Calma Gaara, que caracter...me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Sachiko...dice, que no podra venir...-El chico hizo un ademan de tristeza mientras se sentaba y ponia a su cachorro en las piernas.-Pero al parecer Naruto y un tal...Sasuke si vendran, asi que ya no deben tardar.

- ¿Sasuke...?-Repitio Hinata a modo de prgunta.-

-Si, ¿Quien demonios es ese Sasuke?.-Pregunto Kiba mientras se recostaba de nuevo y pasaba sus manos tras su cuello de manera despreocupada.- Sera algun...

-¿No lo sabes tu Hinata?.-Pregunto rapidamente Gaara ignorando a Kiba que trataba de recordar.-

-El nombre me resulta conocido...sin embargo, no recuerdo...que Naruto-kun conociera a alguien...con ese nombre.-Dijo la pelinegra mientras bajaba la mirada al descubrir que en realidad ignraba la identidad de ese tal Sasuke.-

- Seguro es solo otro de los amigos raros de Naruto, jeje...-Dijo el moreno mientras rascaba las orejitas de su cachorro que en ese momento se encontraba dormido.-

-Tsk...que problematico, Sasuke es la persona con la que el irresponsable de Naruto se a estado comunicando por internet.-Dijo el chico que tenia una coleta y que habia estado escuchando la conversacion pese a que intentaba no hacerlo.-Deberias de saberlo Kiba, lo a mencionado toda la semana...

-Bueno Shikamaru, no todos podemos tener un cerebro tan magnifico como el tuyo y recordar cosas de una manera tan buena como tu.

-Por lo que veo...Naruto no les a contado...¿cierto?.-Pregunto Shikamaru ignorando los gritos del moreno, a lo que los aludidos solo asintieron.-Tienen tanto de que hablar...

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**_No muy lejos de ahí..._**

-Ya estamos por llegar Sasuke.-_Dije mientras trataba de atraer la atencion de Sasuke que parecia muy sorprendido al ver tantos arboles a su alrededor.-_No vienes muy seguido por aqui, ¿eh?

-Me encantaria pasar largos momentos en lugares como estos, pero...veras, siempre hay algo que me lo impide...-Dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreia y evitaba ver de frente al rubio.-Pero por otro lado, parece que tu conoces este lugar a la perfección.

-Asi es. Me encanta estar en lugares como estos, y pasar largas horas caminando y no encontrarle fin a estos bellos arboles, disfruto mucho hacerlo solo...aunque claro, es muy agradable tener compañia.-

-Ya veo, ¿entonces prefieres estar solo?...-Dijo el ojinegro fijando su mirada en el ojiazul que en ese momento veia el suelo que pisaban sus pies de manera retraida.-

-Hay ocasiones en las que es lo mejor, a mi me agrada...aunque...¿A quien le gusta estar solo?.-_Siento la mirada de Sasuke demasiado fuerte sobre mi.-_

_-_Te resultara extraño Naruto, pero...yo disfruto mucho...de la soledad.-Explico el pelinegro de manera tranquila.-A sido...no se si la mejor o la peor, pero al menos, a sido una fiel compañera.

-Supongo...que tienes razón.-_Lo dije mientras una extraña mueca se formaba en mi rostro, y digo extraña, porque planeaba sonreir, sin embargo, parece que algo deformo mi sonrisa...algo de lo que dijo Sasuke.-_Pero es tan genial cuando vienes acompañado, solo imaginalo, caminar por aqui, a diario, con una persona especial para ti.

-Y dime Naruto...¿ya encontraste alguien de quien disfrutes tanto su compañia?...-Pregunto serio mientras veia hacia el frente con una mirada apacible.-

-...-_Supongo no hay nada de malo en que se lo cuente a Sasuke...-_Si, hay alguien...jeje...me da algo de pena, pero en verdad es una persona demasiado importante para mi, es...bueno es muy amable, siempre me escucha y trata de ayudarme, jaja...ahora que lo pienso tu tambien eres muy amable y al parecer tambien eres muy bueno escuchando...

-Me alegro mucho por ti...-Dijo Sasuke sin expresion alguna.-

-Gracias, aunque...aun no le eh dicho nada...tu sabes, sobre mis sentimientos...-_En verdad si son algo...parecidos, jeje...supongo que si Sasuke fuera chica me gustaria...bien, eso fue raro hasta para mi.-_Probablemente la conoceras dentro de poco, veras que es una chica de lo mas linda...Hinata es muy importante para mi...

-Hinata...-Repitio el ojinegro casi sin darse cuenta.-

-Si, Hinata...a que es un lindo nombre.-_Justo como ella...-_

-Si, un nombre muy bello.

-¿Y que hay de ti Sasuke, encontraste ya a esa persona?

-Me temo que no eh tenido tanta suerte como tu.

-¿En serio? no te creo, pareces la clase de persona que es acosado por chicas y esas cosas.-

-Tal vez, solo no a llegado la...persona...correcta.-El pelinegro hizo una pausa y miro al cielo mientras metia sus maos en los bolsillosdel pantalon.-

-Ya veo.-Respondio el rubio intentando asimilar su respuesta.-¿Y como te gustan las chicas?

-¿Las chicas...?-De nuevo marco una pausa.-No me lo habia preguntado.

-Vamos Sasuke, ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?.-_Esto si que es raro, seguro es bastante timido, jeje, le presentare a un par de amigas en cuanto lleguemos_.-

-No lo se, supongo que esas cosas...llegan solas...no puedo pensar en un tipo de persona y enfocarme a que solo me gustaran las personas de ese tipo, normalmente te enamoras de quien menos lo esperas.-Dijo seguro el ojinegro mientras le sonreia al rubio.- Oh bueno, al menos eso dicen.

-Entiendo.-_Vaya, Sasuke no es solo timido, si no muy profundo_.-

Deteniendose de imprevisto, el ojiazul tomo la mano del mayor, y lo jalo hasta llegar a un grupo de jovenes reunidos bajo los enormes arboles, justo antes de llegar, se detuvo, Sasuke extrañado intento saber que ocurria, y solo vio como Naruto volteaba aun dandole la espalda y le sonreia.

-Te aseguro Sasuke, que conmigo, conoceras el amor.-_Hare que te enamores Sasuke, y me estes eternamente agradecido, se mas o menos que tipo de chica te van jajaja_.-

-Eso espero.-Sonrio para si mismo el mayor.-

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Hola chicos!, este es Uchiha Sasuke, es un buen amigo mio.

Las miradas de todos los chicos se centraron en los recien llegados, y pararon de reir y conversar entre ellos.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke.-Dijo con una mirada completamente afable y profunda.-

-Hola, ¿asi que tu eres el "nuevo" amigo de Naruto?-Dijo de manera mordaz el ojiverde.-

Sasuke se sintio un poco intimidado ante el tono sarcastico y la observacion del amigo pelirrojo del ojiazul, penso rapidamente alguna respuesta.

-Asi es Gaara, es "mi" amigo.

-Mucho gusto Sasuke-Kun, mi nombre es Hinata.-Dijo extendiendole la mano delicadamente, tratando de calmar la situacion.-Gracias por cuidar de Naruto.

Sasuke inspecciono a la chica rapidamente, parecia una chica normal, debia admitirlo, era realmente linda, y el tono de su voz y manera de dirigirse a el, eran demasiado amables, ahora entendia porque el rubio estaba enamorado de ella...

-Encantado.-Dijo sin mas, con una extraña sensacion en el estomago.-

Asi se fueron presentando uno a uno los amigos del rubio, rapidamente Sasuke se integro al grupo, pero parecia compartir una confianza mucho mas profunda con el rubio.

-Muy bien chicos, Kiba y yo iremos a traer algo de beber.-Dijo feliz el rubio poniendose de pie.-

-Te acompaño.-Dijo de inmediato el moreno.-

-No te preocupes Sasuke, aqui quedate, ¿te gustan las cosas frias cierto?

-Si...

-Entonces te traere una soda muy helada.

El ojiazul acompañado del castaño se fueron alejando poco a poco de los chicos, Sasuke los siguio con la vista hasta que desaparecieron.

-¿Es cierto que tu y Naruto se conocieron por Internet?-Pregunto una rubia curiosa.-

-Asi es.

-Interesante.-Interrumpio Shikamaru.-¿A puesto a que te habria encantado conocerme asi o no Temari?

-¿Quien querria conocer a un amargado como tu?

Sasuke observaba algo ajeno a todo la discusion entre los chicos, mientras sonreia un poco.

-¿Cuales son tus intenciones hacia Naruto, Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto Hinata con un tono serio y decidido, completamente ajeno a su apariencia.-

-Parece realmente una buena persona, me gustaria conocerlo a fondo...convivir con una persona...asi.-Respondio el ojinegro sorprendiendose por el cambio en la conversacion.-

-Y lo es, tal vez demasiado...-Dijo la ojiblanca con una mirada preocupada y una sonrisa triste.- Es por eso Sasuke-Kun, que te pido, que no le hagas daño a Naruto.

-Me temo que no comprende, ¿Por que querria yo hacerle daño?

-Naruto a tenido, muchos problemas, es una persona que, no la a tenido muy facil, sin embargo...logra sacar adelante las cosas, y sobreponerse.-Explico Temari de manera directa y seria- Sin embargo hasta hace poco pasaba por periodos de depresion muy fuertes...por cosas que...-se detuvo de repente.-ya no vale la pena recordar.

-En otras palabras, Naruto es como un niño, de esa manera funcionan sus sentimientos, asi de puros...asi de ingenuos y fragiles.-Continuo Hinata mientras perdia fuerza su voz.-

-Tsk, todos hablan como si Naruto fuera un lloron, y la verdad si es bastante tonto...-Interrumpio Gaara, tranquilamente.- Lo es, pero sabe como enfrentar las cosas, y no es una niñita que necesita estar cuidada por los demas.

-Lo sabemos Gaara, pero tu conoces perfectamente la situacion de Naruto, sabes de su dependencia hacia las personas, por eso es importante que...-Contesto Temari dandole cara a su hermano.-

-Lo se lo se...-respondio fastidiado.-

-No se preocupen.-Interrumpio el pelinegro.-Jamas seria mi intencion latimar a Naruto.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun...-Sonrio la ojiblanca mientras le sostenia las manos al ojinegro.-

-Tsk, ni que Naruto fuera un angelito.-Dijo ironico Gaara.-

-En eso tiene razon, Naruto es bastante listo.-Exclamo Shikamaru dandole la razon al pelirrojo.-Asi como le advierten de tratar bien al torpe de Naruto, deberian advertirle tambien que se a hecho amigo de una persona sorprendente...y problematica. Naruto es experto en sorprender a la gente.-Explico el chico de la coleta.-

-Aprecio mucho sus comentarios.-Dijo de pronto el Uchiha.- Puedo ver que todos aprecian mucho a Naruto, y me alegra que Naruto tenga amigos tan buenos como ustedes, espero poder ser algun dia esa clase de amigo para el.

Todos escucharon atentamente al ojinegro, y parecian estar de acuerdo con lo que habia dicho, y siguieron con otra conversacion, parecia que todo lo que les habia dicho cierto rubio ojiazul sobre cierto chico que habia conocido en internet era cierto, bastante diferente a lo que su apariencia podria decir de el. Talvez lo que el rubio necesitaba...

-Ya volvimos chicos!.-Grito Naruto apareciendo de la nada.- Espero que no le hayan dicho nada raro a Sasuke.-Lo dijo mirando especialmente al pelirrojo.-

-No te preocupes Naruto, me doy cuenta de que tienes realmente muy buenos amigos.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendole.-

-¿Tu crees?...Algunos, no todos...-Dijo sarcastico y las miradas lo vieron sorprendidas y una fastidiada.-Jajaja, no es cierto, todos son grandiosos. Incluso Gaara.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0**

Las semanas fueron pasando y no habia momento en el dia en que Sasuke y Naruto no estuvieran juntos, Sasuke se hizo rapidamente amigo de todos los conocidos de Naruto, incluso habia aprendido a convivir con Gaara, hacian todo juntos, Sasuke era lo que el rubio podia llamar, su mejor amigo. Naruto habia intentado presentarle cuanta chica conocia al mayor, pero por alguna razon, Sasuke siempre se portaba distante con ellas, y parecia incomodo...por lo que Naruto dejo de hacerlo, sin explicarse, lo que le sucedia a su amigo.  
Sasuke le ayudaba en todo lo que podia al rubio, escuela, deportes, consejos...todo, y de igual manera, Naruto se lo agradecia con otras cosas que el ojinegro necesitaba... esporadicamente los escritos de Naruto en ese blog que habia abierto hace menos de 2 meses habian cambiado pronto por puras anecdotas graciosas y amenas que pasaba con sus amigos, y por supuesto, con Sasuke.

Y como todo viernes, ahi estaba Naruto esperando a su amigo, sentado fuera de su salon con los audifonos de su reproductor dando a todo lo que el volumen soportaba, Sasuke saldria pronto, recibiria llamadas de su casa, e inventaria alguna excusa para zafarse de sus padres, y poder irse con el rubio, Naruto lo sabia, sabia lo estrictros que eran en casa de Sasuke, pero realmente disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba a lado suyo, como para hacer que se fuera a su casa. Era egoista lo sabia, y no le importaba...necesitaba a Sasuke.

CONTINUARA...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0**

Oh si, de nuevo pedire disculpas por mi muy laaargo retraso, siento que la historia puede resultarles un tanto larga y neutra, pero las cosas, apenas comienzan...jeje...  
Reviews porfavor, ayudenme por caridá con un review :333...jajaja....  
Tengo un nuevo fic en mente, (mas bien en libreta jojojo), ya tengo el primer capitulo...  
talves lo suba pronto, su nombre es "Sweet Dreams".

Gracias por todooo su apoyyooooo..., en este momento mi compu falla mucho, aunque no pueda contestar por el momento sus review, si los leo.

:)

..Lotus.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente bonita, lamento mucho mis largas demoras, pero es que estaba acabando con mis clases, ya en lo ultimo y otra vez estoy batallando con esta maquina que no se porque me falla tanto, en fin, aquí les traigo ya por fin el cuarto capitulo, agradezco a todos su paciencia y sus comentarios, me hacen realmente feliz…y eso me ayuda mucho, ya que estoy pasando por unos momentos difíciles, pero…que se –y espero- pueda superar. Bueno ahora si pasemos a lo que realmente les importa jeje.

Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto san que aun se niega a aceptar que sus personajes tienen tendencias u orientaciones homosexuales, amen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nobody Said It Was Easy**

**Capitulo 4. "Gratitud"**

-¡No puede ser!- Grito sorprendido el ojiazul- ¡Me van a matar!

Se escuchaban los gritos decepcionados de un escandaloso rubio que salía entre la multitud que se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones de conmoción.

-¡Sasuke! Reprobeeee…- Lloriqueo el antes mencionando alargando la ultima palabra todo lo que pudo.-

-Lo se, creo que escuche tus gritos, yo y toda la preparatoria.- Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.-

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¡Eh? Disfrutas viéndome sufrir, ¿verdad?- Dijo apuntando al mayor con el índice mientras fingía enojo.- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa?- Sonrió divertido.- ¿Por qué?

-¡Si!, si no pasara largas horas hablando contigo en la computadora, o todas esas reuniones en el parque.- Dijo hasta quedarse sin aliento.-¡Y mira cual es el resultado!

-En primer lugar Naruto, tu eres el que se esta mucho tiempo frente a la computadora, y todas esas reuniones…- inhalo cansado- tu las planeas…- exhalo- dobe.

-¡No es justo! – Dijo mientras cubría su rostro con las manos.-

-Calma Naruto, si quieres…podemos estudiar juntos. – Puso su mano en el hombro derecho del rubio.- En lugar de esas reuniones…

-Sasuke…- Marco una pausa- Muchas gracias…- le sonrio- pero no tienes porque hacer esto…

-Solo quiero ayudarte, además me servirá también de repaso…-exhalo cansado-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto sorprendido-

-Reprobé…

-Eres mala influencia. –Sonrió burlonamente.-

-Lo mismo digo. – Dijo sonriéndole de manera conciliadora.-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Recorrieron el ya conocido camino para los dos, era una tarde bastante caliente, lo que vino a rematar su perfecto día, después de la noticia de sus resultados finales en Física 2.

"_Ahh… ¿y ahora que le diré a mi padre? Bueno, no se lo diré, no creo de cualquier forma que me pregunte…además es mejor así…al menos me queda el consuelo de que Sasuke reprobó_- Penso el rubio mientras observaba al chico a su lado que caminaba como si el calor no hiciera efecto en el.- _Sasuke no tiene cara de ser de los que reprueba…mas bien, tiene cara de esos idiotas a los que nunca les pasa nada malo…" _

-Saaasuuukeee…me derrito.- _Dije mientras me ponía frente a el.-_

-No seas exagerado Naruto.

-Es verdad, yo no se como fue que hiciste para esperar a que saliera de mi clase de matemáticas con este horrible sol, yo en tu lugar me hubiera ido a mi casa, a un lugar más fresco…

-Si así lo quieres, puedo dejar de esperarte y comenzar a irme solo.- _Me dijo con una expresión que no sabría bien definir.-_

-Gracias Sasuke, solo haz lo que mejor te parezca, tampoco quiero que te vaya a dar una insolación por mi culpa.- _Dije riendo_.-

-Por mi no te preocupes, al que le va a dar esa dichosa insolación va a ser a ti.- _Me dijo mientras presionaba mis mejillas con la punta de sus dedos.-_ Estas muy rojo.

-¡Te lo dije! Me derrito…¡Odio el sol!

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo? – _Dijo Sasuke apuntando las maquinas expendedoras.- _

-Si.- Sonrió Naruto feliz y saco apresuradamente su cartera.- Ah…pero no traigo dinero.- Dijo mientras sacudía la cartera vacía.-

-No te preocupes, yo invito.

-Gracias Sasuke, yo te pago después ¡De veras!

Se sentaron un momento en las bancas que había a lado de las maquinas, y guardaron silencio por unos momentos, mientras bebían tranquilamente lo que habían comprado. Naruto no perdía de vista cada movimiento de Sasuke…

"_Me pregunto si le dirá a sus padres que reprobó…por lo que me a contado, no creo que sea muy buena idea decírselos…"_

-Naruto…

-Eh… ¿si?- _Conteste volviendo a la realidad.-_

-Gracias…- Dijo de pronto el pelinegro mientras veía tranquilamente hacia el cielo.-

-¿Por qué?- _Pregunte sin entender muy bien de que iba la cosa.-_

-Por todo.- Concluyo mientras cruzaba su mirada con la azul de su amigo.-

-Ah…yo…- _Intente responder sin saber muy bien que decir.-_

-¿Nos reuniremos hoy con los demás?- Pregunto el ojinegro evitando la respuesta del ojiazul.-

-No creo…

- ¿Y que harás entonces? Aun es muy temprano para volver a casa, ¿o no?

-Es que…quede de verme…con un amigo…-_dije intentando sonar misterioso e importante.-_

-¿Ah si? – Dudo arqueando una ceja.- ¿Quién?

-Es un secreto.- _Dije en tono serio.-_

-Esta bien. –Respondió sin más.-

"_Aguarde unos segundos, pero no…a Uchiha Sasuke no lo mata la curiosidad."_

-¡Oh vamos Sasuke! ¿No me vas a preguntar quien es?

-Tu dijiste que era un secreto.- Dijo sonriendo de lado.-

.Teme…ahora menos te lo diré.- _Dije cruzándome de brazos.-_

-Esta bien. – Dijo mientras daba un trago a su soda.-

-¡Ah! Eres imposible…-_Dije mientras me ponía de pie.-_ ¡Te lo voy a presentar!

Uchiha Sasuke solo sonrió de lado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Naruto caminaba entre los arboles tres pasos delante de Sasuke, algo…indignado –para variar- Sasuke caminaba pausadamente tras el chico.

-Sabes Naruto, no quiero incomodarte…realmente si es muy importante y secreto…- dijo dando énfasis en la palabra "secreto"- yo tal vez, no debería de ir…

El rubio redujo el paso, sin saber como interpretar el reciente comentario de su amigo, si como una verdadera muestra de culpabilidad, o el más puro sarcasmo para intentar provocarlo mas.

Últimamente ya no sabia como interpretar algunas acciones del pelinegro, a lo largo de las semanas, su confianza se había hecho mas solida, y Naruto sabia muchas cosas de Sasuke que nunca se hubiera imaginado, es cierto, era un chico amable, atento y serio…pero también era, burlón, obstinado y dominante.

Las ultimas tres el rubio las había descubierto muy a su pesar, y parecía que solo el conocía esas facetas del Uchiha, ya que cuando estaban solo ellos dos, el Uchiha se comportaba de una manera…hablaban de todo, reían, peleaban e incluso se insultaban, mas que nada por parte de Naruto, disfrutaban del silencio, aunque muchas veces les durara muy poco, ya que Naruto siempre sacaba algo nuevo por lo cual discutir o estar de acuerdo.

Su amistad no parecía de meses, parecía de años…por otro lado, cuando se encontraban todos reunidos, Sasuke era mas serio, convivía de una manera tranquila y normal, y hasta un poco distante con todos, pero siempre parecía la pendiente del Uzumaki.

-Si debes Sasuke, quiero que lo conozcas…- Dijo poniéndose a la altura del Uchiha.-

-¿Y como lo conociste?- Pregunto mientras se le adelantaba al rubio.- ¿No me digas que también por internet?

-NO…- Respondió el ojiazul intentando no ceder ante la provocación del Uchiha.- Lo conocí en…- Levanto la vista, y miro hacia los lados.- Oh mira, ahí esta.

Frente a una fuente resplandeciente, un chico pálido de cabello y ojos negros se encontraba sentado bajo un gran roble con un cuaderno en las rodillas…se encontraba dibujando.

-¡Sai! ¡Hola!- Grito Naruto agitando los brazos, dejando atrás a Sasuke.-

-Naruto, al fin llegaste. –Saludo el chico mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía.-

-¡Si! En verdad quiero mejorar.- Dijo regresándole la sonrisa e ignorando a Sasuke que lo veía con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Trajiste lo que te dije?- Cuestiono mientras observaba inquisidora mente al Uchiha.-

-Si, los lápices…borradores, tinta…¡oh!, compre este cuadernillo de…

-Naruto…- Llamo Sasuke intentando hacer que su amigo le prestara un poco de atención con una mirada fuerte y profunda.-

-Ah, Sai, el es Uchiha Sasuke…mi mejor amigo.- Presento orgulloso.-

-Mucho gusto Uchiha-kun.- Saludo el moreno mientras le tendía la mano con una sonrisa al pelinegro.-

La mano de Sai se quedo en el aire por unos momentos, Sasuke veía a Naruto de una manera confusa.

-¿Sasuke?- _Lo llame…mientras intentaba comprender porque me veía de esa manera, tan…extraña.-_

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo tomándole la mano por fin al sonriente chico y dio un breve apretón de manos.-

-Sasuke, el es Sai, el me a estado ayudando a mejorar mi estilo de dibujo, es muy bueno.- Puntualizo el ojiazul con una mirada brillante.-

Sasuke observo con curiosidad al tal Sai, y al escuchar y ver la admiración de su amigo, se sintió algo fuera de lugar…

-Muéstrame que dibujabas Sai.- Pidió mientras estiraba las manos para que el moreno le alcanzara su cuadernillo.- Es…

Sasuke vio el dibujo, y descubrió unos finos y estéticos trazos que formaban el rostro de su amigo sentado en la fuente frente a ellos, con una expresión demasiado calida.

-Es hermoso.- Termino el pelinegro la frase del rubio casi sin darse cuenta que no solo lo había pensado.-

Naruto se sonrojo al momento, y observo como Sai veía de manera divertida y analizan te a Sasuke que tenia una expresión… ¿contrariada?

-Sai…la fuente te salió muy bien, parece casi una fotografía…- admiro aun sonrojado el trabajo de su amigo.-

-Oh vamos Naruto, creo que eso queda en segundo plano, comparado con tu expresión en ese cuadro, ¿No es así, Uchiha-kun?- Soltó el chico haciendo énfasis en el apellido del chico.-

Sasuke observo al chico intentando identificar sus intenciones para luego responder tras no encontrar nada mas que esa repetitiva sonrisa.

-Si, realmente…- Sasuke carraspeo al darse cuenta de cómo el otro pelinegro lo envolvía y lo hacia caer en su juego.-…eres muy bueno.

-Gracias Uchiha-kun, Naruto también lo es.- Respondió tranquilo.-

Sasuke giro y observo intrigado al rubio, como esperando una explicación, Naruto solo miro el suelo sonrojado.

-En realidad, no soy tan bueno…-aclaro nervioso el ojiazul.-

-No seas modesto, muéstrale…-interrumpió Sai impaciente.-

Sasuke no comprendió del todo, creyó que sabia todo de Naruto, y por alguna razón, todo esto le tomo por sorpresa, sabia que a Naruto le gustaba el arte, pero no a estas alturas…

-No le hagas mucho caso Sasuke, en realidad no es la gran cosa.- explico el rubio viendo hacia un lado mientras le pasaba el cuadernillo al mayor.-

El dibujo, consistía en un pequeño niño de cabello negro, sentado en lo que parecía un columpio, con una expresión profunda y feliz, la mirada del niño se perdía en el cielo mientras un par de aves, una negra y otra…azul, volaban frente a el.

Sasuke le dio la vuelta al cuadernillo impresionado por el exquisito y emotivo trabajo del rubio y descubrió que siempre se mostraba al mismo niño, lo único diferente de todos los dibujos, era la expresión, lo que el niño hacia y las aves.

-¿Quién es este niño?- Pregunto el Uchiha curioso.-

-Mmm…la verdad no lo se.- Respondió el rubio con una expresión resignada.- Pero últimamente me la paso dibujándolo.

-A veces me pregunto quien enseña a quien, eres increíble Naruto, yo no puedo darle tantos sentimientos a mis dibujos.- Declaro contento el moreno.-

-Sabes que no es para tanto…

-Tiene razón, en lo personal, nunca había visto algo así, nunca imagine que fueras tan bueno, eso realmente me sorprendió.- dijo el mayor mientras sonreía.-

-Conmigo las sorpresas nunca acaban.- Grito el ojiazul en tono arrogante, luchando por no sonrojarse.-

"_Definitivamente, Uchiha Sasuke, nunca terminaría de sorprenderse con Uzumaki Naruto."_

Después de un par de horas de estar dibujando, y Sasuke observando cada detalle, Sasuke concluyo que Sai no era una mala persona…solo algo, excéntrico.

Los chicos por fin se despidieron, y acordaron de verse luego en la preparatoria. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

"_Siento que de nuevo le estoy imponiendo mis amistades a Sasuke…ah…siempre es lo mismo conmigo, tal vez Sai no le agrado…o le molesto que no le contara de mi afición por el dibujo"_

-Naruto…

-Ah…perdóname Sasuke, debí de haberte dicho que me encanta dibujar, tampoco debí de haberte hecho venir, o tal ves Sai no te agrado, y lo entiendo, porque…-Explico Naruto demasiado rápido.-

-Dobe…no entendí casi nada de lo que dijiste…pero realmente me tomo por sorpresa todo esto, pero obviamente no me va a molestar algo así, y Sai…no es mala persona…solo algo raro, quizás…- Dijo el pelinegro intentando calmar al rubio.-

-Uff…-exhalo tranquilo el menor.- Realmente si eso te molestaría- sonrió- digo por no contarte algo así, pero es que me daba algo de pena…-pauso pensativo.- Sai… ¿Raro?... ¿Sera porque es Gay?

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y observo entre incrédulo y confundido.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto al fin.-

-Si, bueno eso me dijo, y no creo que se bromee con algo así…-explico el ojiazul caminando de manera despreocupada.-

-¿Y no te molesta?- insistió Sasuke.-

-¿Tendría porque?- pauso su andar y observo cuidadosamente al ojinegro.- ¿No me digas que a ti si te molesta?

-No, yo…en realidad…

-Sabes Sasuke…creo que el amor, o…el hecho de enamorarte, ocurre cuando menos te lo esperas, y no vas a reparar en si es hombre o mujer…mientras ames y te amen…-dijo serio el rubio-

Sasuke solo asintió sin poder agregar nada mas…ya que por segunda vez en ese día, Naruto lo sorprendía de sobremanera.

-Me alegro Sasuke, no soporto a la gente tan cerrada…-sonrió satisfecho el rubio.-

Siguieron caminando mientras conversaban de otras cosas y llegaron por fin al punto en el que tenían que separarse, se despidieron y se fue cada uno por su lado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-Casa Uzumaki-**

-¿Papá?- grito Naruto mientras cruzaba la sala-

-¡Hijo! Que bueno que llegaste…

"_¿Porque me ve de esa manera?_..._Esa mirada no augura nada bueno…bien, al menos no trae ese maldito libro para padres…"_

-Hola, ¿Qué sucede?- _pregunte inseguro-_

-Hijo, hoy es noche de hombres- anuncio orgulloso el peliblanco.- solo tu y yo

Pasaron cerca de cinco segundos…

-No gracias.- _Dije cansado.- _Terminaras bebiendo sake y sere yo quien tenga que sacarte de ahí.

-Prometo no beber, anda no seas rencoroso hijo, eso paso además solo una vez…- dijo mientras palmeaba su espalda.-

-Y con esa me basto…

-Hoy salimos y punto.- ordeno con una sonrisa.- Vayamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.

"_Bien…no me queda de otra, además…no tengo ganas de cocinar."_

-Te espero en el coche Naruto, no olvides tu sombrilla, que a comenzado a llover.-dijo canturreando.- Dulce lluvia de septiembre…

"_¿Lloviendo? Pero si el día parecía tan soleado…En fin, tome i sombrilla y salí de la casa, mi sonriente padre ya estaba dentro del coche intentando sintonizar algo en la radio. El agua estaba helada, y el viento frio, entre por fin al coche después de que unos escalofríos causados por la implacable lluvia me recorrieran"_

-Iremos a comer…

-Ramen.- _concluí-_

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué nunca te cansas?- Y el coche arranco.-

"_Llegamos al puesto de siempre, y pedí mi plato favorito, mi padre pidió uno igual. A los pocos minutos ya tenia frente a mi un humeante tazón de fideos frente a mi, comencé a comer, y sentí como mi padre me observaba de reojo."_

-Naruto, quiero hablarte de algunas cosas.-dijo serio el peliblanco-

-Dime…-_dije parando de comer mientras lo encaraba.-_

-Te falta ya solo un semestre para entrar a la universidad…- _explico mientras bebía de su sake que se supone no probaría.-_¿tienes alguna universidad ya en mente?

-Bueno yo…-_ahora el sorprendido era yo, parece que al menos por ese día, las sorpresas aun no habían decidido ceder.-_

-Sabes hijo…no quiero que se te dificulten las cosas como a mi, sabes que ser escritor, nos da para vivir de una manera modesta…-dijo con una sonrisa cansada.-

-Yo…-_intente explicar sin saber como- _aun no lo tengo muy claro…no lo eh…pensado.

-Bien Naruto, es hora de que comiences a hacerlo, después de todo se trata de tu futuro.

"_¿Cómo explicarle a mi padre que llevaba ya muchos años pensando en eso y concluyendo siempre que lo que quería hacer era dibujar?"_

-Lo se. -respondió pensativo y preocupado-

-Se que eres una persona muy capaz hijo, y que llegaras muy lejos, mas que yo…-_me sonrió.-_

"_Definitivamente, debía encontrar algo…"_

-Gracias papá, me encargare de no causarte tantos problemas…-_sonreí tímidamente_.-

-Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti hijo.- sonrió mientras daba un profundo sorbo a su sake.-

"_Al ver esa sonrisa, sentí una calida sensación en mi interior."_

-De nosotros.- _corregí mientras le sonreí.-_

"_Terminamos de cenar y subimos de nuevo al coche de mi padre, había parado de llover hace ya mas de una hora. Nos detuvimos de pronto ante la luz roja de un semáforo, y varios peatones comenzaron a cruzar despreocupadamente, yo estaba mas al pendiente de cómo las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por mi ventana."_

_-_Oye hijo, ¿No es esa tu amiga?- _pregunto mi padre viendo hacia el frente.-_

"_Enfoque la vista a donde la suya parecía dirigirse, bajo un pequeño techo, se encontraba Hinata, que chocaba sus dedos nerviosamente. De pronto, apareció un chico, y ella lo abrazo tiernamente, se separaron para después tomarse de las manos y cruzar la calle justo frente a nuestro coche sin percatarse de mi presencia. El chico que ahora besaba a mi amiga, y a la chica de la que llevaba mas de un año enamorado, no era otro mas que Gaara…sentí como algo dentro de mi, comenzó a quebrarse…"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

**-Casa Uchiha-**

El chico de cabello negro se encontraba frente a un enorme y precioso piano en una habitación de esa lujosa casa, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban habilidosamente entre las teclas marcando un agradable melodía.

-Sasuke, padre dice que dejes el piano en paz y bajes a cenar algo.- se asomo por la fina puerta un chico de cabellos y ojos negros, muy parecido a Sasuke.-

-No tengo hambre…-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Me iré ya a mi habitación…

-Sasuke, sabes que se molestara…

-Itachi…podrías por favor, decirle que no me siento bien, ¿o algo?- dijo serio y cansado.-

Comenzó a caminar, y paso de largo a su hermano mayor, entro a su fría habitación- descripción que el mismo le daba- y se dejo caer sobre la cama, y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

El sonido de una suave melodía lo saco de sus pensamientos y de su ensoñación, era su celular, la pantalla anunciaba el nombre de la persona en la que estaba pensando…Naruto.

Era un mensaje de texto que rápidamente abrió y comenzó a leer

-_"Sasuke…"-_Era todo lo que decía el mensaje de Naruto.

Sasuke inmediatamente marco el numero de su amigo y lo llamo, después de un par de tonadas, por fin le contestaron.

-_. . ._

-¿Naruto, que sucede?

-_Sasuke…yo…discúlpame por molestarte.-_ Se escuchaba su voz lastimera y entrecortada atreves de la línea.-

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto preocupado el Uchiha.-

-_No…todo esta bien.-_Intento sonar normal.-Yo y mis exageraciones…

-Claro que no…algo sucedió…

-_. . .-_No contesto.-

-Naruto…no hagas esto, dime… ¿Qué paso?

-_Sasuke, debo irme, no te preocupes, no paso nada…_

-Naruto…

-_Estoy bien.- _Sasuke pudo imaginar a Naruto intentando forzar una sonrisa.- _Gracias…_

Y colgó.

A Uchiha Sasuke no lo engañaban, algo le había ocurrido al rubio, algo suficientemente importante como para hacerlo comportarse de esa manera tan antinatural en el.

Durante toda la noche, Sasuke estuvo enviando mensajes de texto a Naruto…

…Y ninguno le fue regresado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Preparatoria Konoha. 11:15 am.-**

Sasuke llego mas temprano de lo normal a la preparatoria, con la excusa de no tener nada mejor que hacer, cuando la verdadera razón se la debía a su mejor amigo que no contestaba ni sus mensajes ni sus llamadas. La actitud de su amigo, la noche anterior, realmente lo había consternado.

Intento buscar a sus ahora también amigos, pero no encontró a ninguno por ninguna parte, tal ves aun era muy temprano para que llegasen…camino por los largos y monótonos pasillos y se encontró con Sai, que en ese momento se encontraba rodeado de libros.

-Sai…-lo llamo- ¿Haz visto a Naruto?

-Uchiha-kun, buenos días…-saludo- pues…hoy habíamos acorado en vernos a estas horas, pero me dijo que no podría-explico pensativo- pero no me dijo si asistiría a la escuela…creo que hoy entra mas tarde.

-Entiendo.- dijo mientras giraba rápidamente.- Gracias Sai…-y se fue.-

Sasuke salió de la preparatoria, se saltaría sus primeras clases, pero daba lo mismo, no se concentraría, si seguía preocupado por el rubio…que seguramente seguía en su casa.

Según recordaba no vivía muy lejos de la preparatoria, serian unos veinte minutos a lo mucho, tras caminar ese lapso de tiempo mientras trataba de suponer lo que le sucedia a su amigo, llego finalmente a la casa Uzumaki, cruzo rápidamente el jardín y se paro frente a la puerta, timbro…

…Y nada.

Timbro de nuevo, mas seguido y fuerte.

-¡Ya voy!-escucho un grito.-¡Ya voy!

Reconoció la voz inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a su amigo, vestido con la ropa que había usado ayer y el cabello algo despeinado, distinguió unas líneas rojas bajo sus ojos azules…

-¡Sasuke?- exclamo sorprendido el rubio.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No piensas dejarme entrar? –pregunto con un tono exigente pero comprensivo.-

-¿Eh?...si, pasa…disculpa el desorden…-dijo riendo nerviosamente, esa expresión no le gustaba al pelinegro.-

-Naruto, ¿Qué sucedió anoche?- pregunto lleno de ansiedad.-

-Yo bueno…-intento excusarse- me levante con un dolor de estomago increíble…

-Naruto…-hablo Sasuke alzando la voz y mirándolo a los ojos.- No me mientas.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa, eh Sasuke?- sollozo mientras intentaba no dejar escapar las lagrimas que ya se acumulaban en sus cansados ojos.-

-Eres mi mejor amigo, quiero entenderte y ayudarte.-expreso mientras bajaba la mirada.-

-Sasuke…-lentamente su voz se quebró y las lagrimas salieron casi sin darse cuenta.- Esta bien…

-Naruto por favor…mírate…-dijo mientras se acercaba y ponía las manos en los hombros del menor a manera de tranquilizarlo.-

-Sasuke discúlpame, realmente no quiero que me veas así…pero…-explico el rubio sin poder contenerse.-

-¿Peleaste con tu padre?

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Con quien o que?-exigió Sasuke-

-Hinata…-confeso al fin el Uzumaki.- ella y Gaara…yo los vi…besándose…-escondió su rostro en el hombro del mayor mientras temblaba a causa del llanto.-

Sasuke sin saber que mas hacer, ni que decirle, ya que no estaba muy apegado a ese tipo de situaciones, así que durante el tiempo que el ojiazul estuvo llorando, el solo se dedico a abrazarlo…

-Gracias Sasuke…-agradeció el rubio mientras se tallaba los ojos e intentaba sonreír.- Ya estoy mejor….

-Después de llorar tanto, ¿Quién no lo estaría dobe?- le dijo de una manera suave y le sonrió.-

-Discúlpame por preocuparte…-se sonrojo levemente.- pero ya estoy bien…

-Es bueno escuchar eso.- dijo levantándose del suelo donde se encontraba con el rubio.- Prepárate, hay que ir a la escuela.

-Pero…-intento zafarse pero la mirada de Sasuke de "no me hagas repetirlo" lo convenció.- Si, si…solo me baño y listo.

Subió las escaleras y cerro la puerta tras de si, Sasuke se sentó en el sofá, y vio algo que no había visto, ya que apenas y había reparado en la casa del rubio…ya que no veía nada mas que la cara triste de Naruto.

Sobre la mesa de centro, un pliego se encontraba abierto, se acerco y distinguió lo que contenía.

Unos perfectos trazos, delineaban el rostro de Hinata.

Sasuke sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo. Se mantuvo un tiempo observándolo…por alguna razón le molestaba, quería…romperlo, destruirlo, desaparecerlo…de no ser por el esfuerzo que de seguro su amigo le habría puesto lo habría hecho.

Naruto bajo ya con una muda de ropa limpia, el cabello húmedo y sus ojos mas brillantes, y encontró a Sasuke viendo fijamente el dibujo, que se había pasado toda la noche anterior haciendo…

-¿Te gusta Sasuke?-Pregunto sonriente.-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-espeto sin contestar.-

-Voy a hablar con Hinata, le…confesare mis sentimientos.-dijo exhalando con una sonrisa nerviosa.-

-Pero esta con Gaara…-dijo apretando los nudillos.-

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo.- sonrió con tristeza y Sasuke supo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión.-

-Dobe…anda vámonos ya…-dijo acercándose a la puerta y comenzó a abrirla sin encarar al rubio.-

Naruto guardo el dibujo con cuidado en su mochila, y siguió a Sasuke que ya se encontraba cruzando el pequeño jardín de su casa.

Sasuke no entendía a Naruto, ¿Qué quería intentar? Era obvio que Hinata quería a Gaara, y para como era ese pelirrojo, sabia que nada bueno saldría de todo esto…

-Sasuke…tu… ¿Me acompañarías a hablar con Hinata?- pregunto poniéndose a su lado.-

-Claro…-dijo mientras sentía esa sensación extraña en el cuerpo, mezclado con nauseas…sin embargo, no dejaría solo al rubio.-

Llegaron por fin a la preparatoria, y se fue cada uno a sus respectivos salones, acordando verse después de clases en uno de los jardines que estaban cerca del salón de Hinata.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, Naruto estaba ansioso por lo que seguiría y a la vez se sentía reconfortado por la presencia de Sasuke, sabia que no estaría solo.

La hora pactada llego, después de despedirse de Kiba y Sachiko, quienes insistieron en saber que le ocurría al rubio, Naruto se encontró con Sasuke, sentado mirando al suelo fuera de su salón.

-Parece que va a llover.- dijo Sasuke con desgana.-

Media hora después, los estudiantes del grupo de Hinata comenzaron a salir, Naruto buscaba con nerviosismo a su amiga, mientras Sasuke aguardaba en silencio, salieron todos, pero no encontró a Hinata…

Y empezó a llover.

Se acerco a uno de los compañeros de la ojiblanca y pregunto por ella.

-Hinata…-intento recordar el chico.- Ah si, se fue hace como cinco minutos por aquel lado, con su amigo el pelirrojo.

"_Se fue con Gaara, con el maldito de Gaara…"_

_-_Naruto…-le llamo Sasuke preocupado tras ver la expresión de Naruto.- es mejor ya irnos, además esta lloviendo bastante fuerte…- le explico lentamente intentando llamar su atención, mientras el rubio parecía no reaccionar.-

"_Aun puedo alcanzarlos…"_

Y Naruto corrió en la dirección que el chico le había señalado, perdiéndose bajo la lluvia.

"_Corrí…lo mas rápido que mis piernas me daban, a lo lejos, escucho a Sasuke llamarme, quise detenerme, sabia que estaba detrás de mi, pero mis piernas no cedían, y por fin, a lo lejos…distinguí esa cabeza roja que sostenía una sombrilla mientras le cubría de la lluvia a Hinata…"_

-¡Hinata!- Llame casi en un grito y ella giro inmediatamente sorprendida.-

-Naruto…-exclamo preocupada.- Estas completamente empapado…

-Tu y Gaara…-hiperventilaba tras haber corrido de esa manera.- ¿Están juntos?- _Pregunte al fin, luchando contra ese nudo que cerraba mi garganta.-_

"_Ambos se miraron, Hinata bajo la cabeza y Gaara me observo con apatía."_

-Si…-contesto al fin viéndome directamente a los ojos, y Gaara sonrió un poco.-

-Entiendo…sabes Hinata, eres una persona realmente importante para mi.-_dije aclarándome la voz y los pensamientos_.- yo…te quiero de verdad, aunque creo que es obvio que ya lo sabias…y aun así, escogiste a Gaara.-_le dije mientras veía a Gaara fijamente.-_ no me puedo enojar contigo Hinata, no te puedo forzar a quererme…realmente…espero que el te pueda querer tanto como yo lo pude haber hecho…

Hinata comenzó a llorar sin responder nada, Gaara la abrazo a modo de protección y nunca dejo de ver a Naruto directamente a los ojos.

-Trátala bien Gaara.- giro el ojiazul a modo de despedida.- tu sabias todo lo que sentía por ella y aun así…-paro- mas te vale que la cuides…- el rubio sabia que después de eso, nada seria igual entre ellos, algo se había roto…para siempre.

Naruto sentía nauseas y un dolor en el pecho, camino apenas unos pasos y giro en la esquina, encontrándose tras ella a Sasuke, que lo veía preocupado. El rubio se acerco lentamente a el, quedando frente al pelinegro.

-Naruto…

-Solo…esta ultima vez…

Sasuke comprendió inmediatamente, abrazo a Naruto, y el ruido de la lluvia no permitió a nadie, excepto a Sasuke, darse cuenta de que Naruto comenzó a llorar.

Después de unos momentos, el ojiazul abrió su mochila y saco el dibujo que había hecho de Hinata que era ahora solo un trozo de papel mojado y tinta corrida…lo miro una ultima vez y dejo que se perdiera en la profundidad de un charco que estaba bajo sus pies.

-Naruto…sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí…

-Lo se Sasuke…solo que duele…-se limpio la cara separándose del ojinegro.- Parezco una niñita a la que dejo su novio, ¿Verdad, jeje?

-No Naruto…-intento sonreír.- solo pareces el mismo dobe de siempre…

-Jeje…-rio sinceramente ante el comentario de su amigo.-

-¿Tal ves es mejor así no crees?- intento animar al menor que seguía abrazando-

-Si lo se, se que encontrare a alguien que me ame tanto como yo podría hacerlo…

-Es cierto…-sonrió burlonamente mientras removía el cabello rubio.- Tienes razón en dos cosas, si eres como una niñita enamorada- Naruto rio- y si…encontraras a alguien que te ame tanto como te mereces.

-Gracias Sasuke…-dijo abrazandolo de nuevo.-

-¿Po…Porque?-pregunto sin esperarse la acción del rubio y correspondiendo el abrazo.-

-Por todo. –dijo sonriendo y conectando su mirada azul con la negra del mayor.-

**CONTINUARA…..........................................**

Se aceptan reviews aunque sean para insultarme, siento que este capitulo quedo algo muy largo y bastante rosa, no es de mis favoritos, pero como quiero que las cosas fluyan mas rápido me vi en la necesidad de acelerar un poco todo.

Espero no me odien, y haya sido de su agrado, que como siempre les digo, este fic tiene muchas cosas que contar.

Proxima actualización; "Decode".

Proyecto mas próximo, "Diario de una obsesion". Una historia para nada rosa.


End file.
